Revenge Of The Majin
by OnsenSong
Summary: [COMPLETE] "No you're wrong, Gohan. There is something I can do." Goku's face shifted into a somber look, the same one he'd always gotten during a fight. "To keep that fate from everyone else on Earth, I will kill you." {Rated for lang. and violence}
1. Where It All Began

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters.

CB: Ok, this fic is about Gohan, set a few months after the Majin Buu Saga. This story will be major cool! As for those who read my other fic, check it out when you have the time, know that I'm really good at writing major fight scenes. This fic will be also be angsty and some G/V too. The rating will go up due to MAJOR violence and language. Unfortunately, this chapter will be short but please bear with me. The plot will pick up fast, ok? On to the fic...  
  
  
  
  
"For all the lives that where lost during and after the tournament due to your rampage with Majin Buu. I sentence you to an eternity in hell." King Yemma ordered as the ear wax colored fiend, Babidi was hauled away to his new home.  
  
"Damn you, Yemma." he cursed, picking himself up from the ground. "If I still had Majin Buu you wouldn't treat the great Babidi this way."  
  
"But the fact is that you don't have Majin Buu and you still failed at taking over the world." A voice said.  
  
"Father?"  
  
"Yes." Bibidi answered.  
  
"I tried to take over the world and even the universe but Majin Buu turned on me. And even those idiot saiyans got in my way."  
  
"Excuses, excuses..." the older wizard shook his head. "Did you try the mind warp technique?"  
  
"Yes, I did but he happened to *cough cough* ...break free."  
  
"Fool. Can't you do anything right?" Bibidi scolded. "Now I'll have to show you how to do it right."  
  
"But your powers are limited here."  
  
"So. Watch and learn." Bibidi said and used his magic to make a crystal ball appear. "You said saiyans stopped you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Is that one of them?" Bibidi asked as he spotted a tall, black haired man fishing near a small house near the woods.  
  
"Yes, that's the one. Goku, I think." Babidi answered. "Will we use him?"  
  
"No, I can't find any darkness in him."  
  
The two evil wizards checked the crystal again. They came to Goten but he was too young and pure as well. But then they came to Gohan and found something.  
  
"Ahh. Yes, he is the one." Bibidi hissed. "He has a small bit of darkness in him and it's the best kind, jealousy. It's barely there but we can work on that."  
  
"But if you use it now, the kid would surely be defeated."  
  
"I know. I will used that bit of jealousy and make it grow to pure darkness overtime. And when he's ready, I'll put the next step into action."  
  
"What splendid ideal! Yes, I can see it now. Father, you're a genius."  
  
"I know." Bibidi smirked and concentrated his powers. "Well don't just stand there, get over here and help me."  
  
"Oh right..."  
  
"First, you divide the hypotenuse by the...owww!" Gohan hissed, being caught of guard by the stinging on his forehead.  
  
A dark feeling over swept over his body then up to his mind. He could have sworn he heard a voice calling him into something that he didn't want to go. The Majin symbol appeared on his forehead then disappeared along the dark energy he felt.  
  
_'Whoa. What the hell was that?'_ Gohan thought as he rubbed his temples.  
  
"Maybe I'm just working too hard. This math isn't even due until next week. Oh well, I'd better get to school before I'm late." he said to himself as he packs up his book bag. "Niiiiimbus!"  
  
The fluffy transportation sped down to Gohan and Goten's window as Gohan hopped aboard. They soared off into the sunrise, but all the while Gohan couldn't help but have this eerie feeling, like someone was in his head.  
  
  
  
CB: Ahh! That's it for now everyone! Don't worry this was only the prologue. The action and adventure will come in time. What in the DB world could Gohan be jealous of? *strokes chin* All that and more in the next chapter! 

P.S.- If you don't sign in at least give me yer email address so that I can email you when the next chappie is up if ya want. Ja ne! ^-^ 


	2. Amplified By The Small Things

Disclaimer: (See every other fanfic in the universe ^-^)  
  
CB: Hey, everybody! How was everyone's vacation? Mine was awesome! I even saw an UnFunimation touched episode of Dragonball GT on the International channel. I couldn't understand one word of it, but it was great! Anywayz, thankies to all who reviewed and here's chappie 1, I hope you like it. On to the fic...  
  
*blab blab* - Throught mental conversation  
  
  
  
The nimbus cloud landed a few feet near Orange Star, just as Videl pulled up in her silver Beetle.  
  
"Hey Videl." Gohan smiled warmly and kissed her sweetly.  
  
"Hey. Did you finish your half of the report due today?"  
  
"Yeah." Gohan answered and pulled the thick stack of papers from his book bag.  
  
"Gohan, the paper only had to be five pages long." Videl chuckled lightly.  
  
_'Is she laughing at me? That bitch, she thinks she so smart!' _Gohan thought angrily while in visioning himself choking Videl until the blood poured from every opening of her face.  
  
"Gohan, what the hell? Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
Gohan was shaken out of his sick fantasy and snapped back to reality, looking slightly confused. "Erm....it's nothing. I'm just tired, I guess..."  
  
"Well, come on. Class is about to start." Videl stated firmly while pulling her boyfriend by the arm.  
  
_'What the hell was all that about?'_ Gohan thought. _'Why did I just think about killing my girlfriend over something so stupid? No more late night studying for me.'_  
  
~*~*~  
  
The two teens moved along though the already crowded hallways to each others lockers. Gohan reached his and began fiddling with the lock when a voice sparked in his head.  
  
*Gohan...* a voice called.  
  
_'Huh, who was that?'_  
  
*Gohan.....You know you cannot resist. You know you hate them all, just give in.*  
  
_'Give in? What the fu.....'  
_  
RIIIIING!  
  
"Alright, everyone get to class!" the hall monitors rushed though the hall, while Gohan stared blankly at his locker. He quickly grabbed his book and ran straight to math class. He burst into the room to have the entire class stare at him.  
  
"Ahem, Mr. Son, take your seat. You know I don't tolerate tardiness in my class." said an eerily familiar voice.  
  
Gohan sweatdropped when he saw his very old tutor running the class. "Mr. Shoe!"  
  
"Ooo. Yelling at the teacher are we? That's double the homework for everyone."  
  
The class booed and hissed as the very embarrassed demi saiyan took his seat in the back of the class. Gohan slumped down in his chair and prepared to take a bus load of notes, while a few where throwing spit balls and saying stuff like, _"Damn nerd!" and _"I'm so gonna beat his ass after school!"_. Half pissed, half tired, he ignored them and copied the notes off the board, just when the voices started coming back.  
  
*You see, they ALL hate you....*  
  
*Shut up.....*  
  
*Even at home, they're always hindering you....*  
  
*Shut up.....*  
  
*Why doesn't your mother make your little brother study SO much?*  
  
*Shut up.....*  
  
*You know that's a lot of pressure to be the best.....*  
  
*Shut up.....*  
  
*Just like at the Cell Games.....*  
  
*Shut up.....*  
  
*When you did all the work while your father got the credit of being a hero.....*  
  
*Shut up.....*  
  
*And look, they don't even ask you to train anymore....*  
  
*Shut up.....*  
  
*That's because they think you're just the same crybaby you where so many years ago...*  
  
*Shut up.....*  
  
*You have the power to kill them all now.....*  
  
*Shut up.....*  
  
*Just do it....*  
  
"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT!?! SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!"  
  
The classroom fell dead silent as they watched Gohan jumped up from his chair, breaking it in the process, and screaming to the top of his lungs like a crazy person.  
  
"Mister Son! Take yourself to the office immediately!"  
  
Gohan, embarrassed as all get out, grabbed his stuff and left the class to the office. After earning a LONG lecture, detention and the dreaded, phone call home, he was sent to his next class, which was luckily a study hall.  
  
"Gohan, Gohan!" Videl whispered as loud as she could across the study room, where she sat with Erasa and Sharpener.  
  
"Hey guys..."  
  
"What's the deal with you going postal in first block?" Erasa asked quickly as the others listened closely.  
  
"I really don't want to talk about that." Gohan said lowly.  
  
"Why not?" Erasa pouted.  
  
"Yeah, we need to know if your gonna go nutzoid on us." Sharpener grinned getting a few giggles out of the two girls.  
  
"Guys, stop. You're upsetting Gohan." Videl straighten out her expression enough in to defend.  
  
"Yeah, we wouldn't want that." Erasa began, getting a few more laughs.  
  
_'There they go laughing at me, AGAIN!'_ Gohan mentally growled as images of him shooting ki blast through there faces came into view. He was even beginning to enjoy it until his conscience made him realize what he was thinking. __'Arrrg. What are these damn images and voices in my head? I wish they would just go away.'  
  
"Hey lighten up, you know where just kidding around." Erasa said seriously noticing the uncomfortable look on his face.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Gohan answered, getting up from his chair and heading out the door.  
  
"Hey, wait." Videl called, grabbing his arm. "Don't leave because of them."  
  
"It's not you guys, Videl. I'm just having a rough day. I think I better go somewhere and crash for a few minutes." He answered looking his girlfriend straight in the eyes. Videl noticed something strange about it but she just couldn't figure it out what.  
  
"Okay, but be back for the next class."  
  
"Right." Gohan pulled a little smile and left the class.  
  
Videl sighed and pondered the look in his eyes. 'Man, what's up with you Gohan?'  
  
  
  
CB: Another chappie finished. *sweatdrop* I hope I didn't make anyone too OOC. *sweatdrop again* Could you guys tell that I was in a writer's block? I know how I want to write the next chapters but this one I was a little stuck. Great advice for writer's block, MAKE YOURSELF WRITE! Anywayz, did this chappie show ya why Gohan's jealous and even some other stuff, too. Well, the next chappie will be out in a while and it will be better than this chappie was. Until then.Ja ne and review! ^-^ _


	3. Within These Walls Of My Mind

Disclaimer: Not even a little bit...  
  
  


CB: Hey everyone! Thankies to all the reviewers so far! Here is the next installment of R.O.T.M! I hope you enjoy it! Since break is comin' up, I hope I can update more often but anywayz, some parts of this chappie is from Gohan's P.O.V. and can be very angsty! (I hope you can tell which parts) Our dear Gohan gets some pretty DARK thoughts. On to the fic...  
  
  
  
  
The emotionally and physically drained teenager hopped off of his trusty nimbus down in the front yard. Today he came home late; it was already dark just like his personality lately. Everything seemed to be going down hill every since that morning about a week ago. The voices continued to liter his mind with disturbing images of gore, involving his family, friends and...Videl. His dear Videl. Thoughts where distracted as Goten came into the doorway just as Gohan opened it.  
  
"Gohan, come on. You're late for dinner." Goten chirped, glad that his brother was finally home.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So?......"  
  
Gohan pushed past the confused seven year old and decided just to crash for tonight. That ideal didn't get very far as he was stopped by his father's cheery voice.  
  
"Hey Gohan, where have you been?" Goku asked innocently looking up from his plate.  
  
"Out."  
  
"Out...? Ok." was all Goku said before he hit the food again.  
  
"Well it's not _'Ok'_ with me." said a very pissed Chichi. "Young man, you have a curfew around this house and I expect it to be followed."  
  
"But I'm only..." he paused to look at the clock. "...two hours late."  
  
"**ONLY** two hours!" Chichi snorted angrily. "That could have been your time for studying!"  
  
"What's the point of even studying?" Gohan countered sharply. "I'm the smartest in my class anyway and I don't see YOU hovering over Goten like some education addicted **bitch**!"  
  
CLANG!!!!, was the sound that radiated though the dining room as Chichi's Frying-Pan-Of- Doom connected with her son's skull. Goku and Goten stared with open mouths of food at one; Gohan's language, and two, that they didn't even know Chichi had her pan.  
  
Chichi rested a fist on her hip and said, "I didn't believe it when your guidance counselor called and said you've been having out bursts in school, talking back to teachers, even trying to kill the teacher and a student, but now...*sigh* Dammit Gohan, what the hell's going on with you?"  
  
"Nothing." his voice strangely quite.  
  
"Don't give me that. Does this have something to do with that Videl? She's a nice, rich girl but I don't want her to have any influence on you!"  
  
"Mom no, OK? Videl has nothing to do with this!"  
  
"Then why this big change!?"  
  
"I said it was nothing, shit!"  
  
CLANG!!!!!  
  
"WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!"  
  
"Fine." Gohan said lowly, his fists itching with the urge to strike something. "But don't hit me again."  
  
He lifted his head slowly with a dangerous look in his eyes. Goku caught the look and prepared himself. Something was dark about his ki and he was ready to snap or was about to do something he was going to regret to Chichi.  
  
Chichi huffed and snapped, "Don't you tell me..."  
  
"Hey Gohan, why don't you just go to your room?" Goku said with a hit of fake laugher, giving that _'Don't try it look'_ in secret to his momentarily rebellious son.  
  
"Goku..."  
  
Goku gave his wife that warning look, that this was not the time. Chichi humped and said, "Yes. Go straight to your room and no dinner for you!"  
  
"Now Chichi, that's a bit harsh." Goku said, converting back to his naïve state.  
  
"No, it's ok. I wasn't hungry anyway." Gohan lied and headed to his shared room.  
  
"Good and Gohan, we have a parent/teacher conference tomorrow before school." Chichi informed with a scolding tone as she took her seat.  
  
Gohan didn't bother to answer; he just slammed his door, which shook the house. The rest of the Sons sat it silence for a moment until Goten broke it.  
  
"Mom, why is Gohan acting bad?"  
  
Chichi chewed hard on her diner before breaking out into tears. "I don't know! I try! I try! Dammit!"  
  
"Hey Chichi," Goku said with a soothing tone, "It's not your fault. I think Gohan's just having some of those _"Raging homos"...? Yeah that's it."  
  
Gohan listened from his room as he laid back in his bed in the pitch black room. _'She acts like she so goddamn emotional.' _The thoughts of angry quickly subsided as his old self resurfaced. _

_'Hey, when didn't I get so cold? I shouldn't have cursed at mom. I mean she was there when dad was dead. Man, I've fucked up now. I want to apologize but I can't. *sigh* What the hell kind of son am I? I made my own mother cry and disrespected her right in front of my little brother just because I couldn't get my ass in the house by curfew. No! Why the hell should I have a curfew!?! I'm 17 years old, dammit and I'll stay out as long as I want! Yeah, that'll show her. I should have bashed her fuckin' head in for that damn pan of hers. But no, my stupid father had to get into the mix. Nobody asked his ass a damn thing! He's back for a few damn months and he acts like he's running the show. I'm the one that handled everything for the past seven years, I wish he was dead! Again! Hmmm.. Maybe I can make that happen. No! Am I crazy!?! I'm talking about my own father here. I can just go around thinking about killing innocent people. But it would be entertaining... Arggg! Just think, would my mother or father do anything to betray me or hurt me? Hell no. Besides my dad is the strongest in the universe, I couldn't beat him if I tried, let alone kill him.'  
_  
*But everyone has their Achilles heel.*  
  
_'Oh no not you again...'_  
  
*Heehee, my dear boy you could never get rid of me.*  
  
_'Who are you?'_  
  
*You of course.*  
  
_'Liar, I wouldn't never think of anything like this!'_  
  
*Oh really? I am only that little bit of jealousy in you.*  
  
_'Jealously? Ha! Of what?'_  
  
*Oh you know all the little things over the years. Like of your father, everyone always praised him for your efforts and him getting to leave Earth while you handled everything like saving the world from Cell or even Majin Buu for that matter. That was mighty selfish of him.*  
  
_'No! He's sacrificed himself for the sake of the world.'_  
  
*Did he or did he just do it to get out of raising a crybaby like you? He doesn't pamper Goten in training like that now does he? And how did it feel when your younger brother with no training become a super saiyan before you at his age?*  
  
_'...Shut up! I don't want to hear anymore!'_  
  
*Yes you do, that's why you hesitated.*  
  
_'You're wrong, you're not me and you don't know what the hell you're talking about! Get out of my head!'_  
  
*You know you like the feeling of a fresh kill that's why you keep dreaming about it. You know one of these days you'll murder everyone you loved and you'll enjoy it!*  
  
_'NO! I'll show you!'_  
  
*How? You can't stop me unless you stop yourself and you know what that means.*  
  
'_Damn he's right, I can feel the darkness in me but I can't allow myself to hurt anyone.' _Gohan thought solemnly, sitting up in his bed as he gathered a beam at the tip of his fingers. _'I'm sorry mom, dad, Goten; you'll be fine without me.'  
  
Just as he brought the beam up to his heart, a ki appeared in the window sill.  
  
"Gohan!"  
  
"V-Videl? What are you doing here?"  
  
"No the question is what are YOU doing? I sneak over here and I find you going Kami knows what!"  
  
"Shhhhh. Be quit. You're not supposed to be here."  
  
"Gohan, you weren't about to... where you?"  
  
Gohan winced and looked away as the light clicked on.  
  
"You were..." Videl said with a sorrow filled voice. "Gohan-chan, why?"  
  
"I'm sorry Videl, if I don't I might hurt somebody."  
  
"Hurt somebody? Who?"  
  
"I don't know. My family... you..."  
  
"Oh Gohan." Videl said as she hugged him around his slim waist. "Why didn't you tell me? What ever is going on, we can get through it together. Don't ever even think about 'this' again. Come to me first, please?"  
  
"Videl... I'm sorry. You're right; I don't know what I was thinking. It's just these voices."  
  
"Voices?"  
  
The two where disrupted when a two ki's headed toward the room.  
  
"I'd better go. We'll talk about this tomorrow, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, tomorrow then." Gohan agree as they both wiped the tears from their eyes. "Wait, I love you and I would never do anything to hurt you."  
  
"I know, I love you too Gohan." Videl smiled followed by a quick but passionate kiss from her boyfriend.  
  
With that, Videl flew off from the window as the bedroom door swung open with Goku carrying a sleeping Goten on his shoulders.  
  
"Hey dad." Gohan said trying to play innocent.  
  
"Don't try that with me, son, I could sense her ki as she left." Goku said cheerfully as he changed Goten into his pajamas.  
  
"Oh, don't tell mom. I know she's mad at me."  
  
"Don't worry about it." he answered as he tucked Goten in. "But if there is anything going on you can tell me, you know that."  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"You two aren't havin' sex, are you?" Goku asked plainly with a smirk.  
  
"DAD!"  
  
"Hey, it's my job to ask." Goku laughed and ruffed Gohan's hair. "But you should be getting some rest now. I bet you've got a long day tomorrow."  
  
"Right. G'night dad." Gohan said not even bothering to change his clothes.  
  
"Night Gohan."  
  
The light clicked off as Gohan sunk into a slow sleep. __'Man, I can't believe I was going to kill myself. Why would I want to go? I've got people right here who cares.'  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Ahh! No no no! This isn't working father! He's not getting more spiteful, it's just the opposite!"  
  
"Will you calm down, I wanted this to happen. You see the stronger the bond is to his loved ones, the stronger the damage done if it's broken."  
  
"Oh I see. But how are we going to break the bond?"  
  
"By breaking his trust."  
  
  
  
  
  
CB: DUN DUN DUN! What are Bibidi and Babidi up to now!?! I see DARKNESS ahead! And poor Gohan, good thing Videl snuck over to his house when she did! I'll update again whenever I can, I promise! You all will have to be patient with the whole Majin thing. When Gohan does become Majin, it'll take long to uproot the evil because it's being slowly embedded now, so there. Don't forget to R/R. Huggles and kisses, ja ne! ^-^_


	4. Snap, Crackle And Pop!

Disclaimer: Feh...  
  
CB: Hey everybody. As always thanks for the reviews and support. I still haven't moved yet but I decided to try and update as I promised before the month is out. Sorry if the chappie seems short; I'm pressed for time. On to the fic...

  
  
The sun's rays pored into the occupied bedroom of the younger Sons'. Gohan yawned happily and rolled out of bed.  
  
_'Today is gonna be great.'_  
  
He smiled but then realized today was **"The Conference"**. He sighed and decided to just ride it out; the day might not be as bad as it's been. He dressed in his usual school uniform and went down stairs where Chichi was fixing breakfast.  
  
"Hi mom..." Gohan started off only to get a nod in return. He felt himself get angry but tried again. "Look I'm sorry... about yesterday. I ...didn't mean to come home so late..."  
  
_'Damn, why was that so hard I couldn't do that last night?'_  
  
Chichi paused and smiled at him. "I know, you're a good boy Gohan and I just want you to stay that way is all."  
  
Gohan was too concerned with his own mental questions to pay his mother any attention; who noticed and frowned. She turned and began fussing to herself. Gohan raised a brow and mumbled something about "ungrateful bitch..." and began eating.  
  
After an awkward breakfast between mother and son, Gohan called down his nimbus. The cloud landed down in front of the hybrid with a slow stop and hovered there. As Gohan jumped on, he fell straight off. He tried it again only to get the same results. Chichi came out of the house with her purse in hand just as Gohan's butt hit the ground for the fourth time.  
  
"Gohan, stop horsing around. You'll get your school cloths dirty." She scolded as Gohan turn a bright shade of crimson.  
  
"Does it look like I'm playing?" Gohan snapped and dusted himself off. "The stupid cloud won't let me on."  
  
"Hmm, well maybe it's broken." Chichi inferred and tried to examine the situation.  
  
"Right." Gohan snorted sarcastically. "Just forget it."  
  
Before Chichi could stand up, Gohan lifted her up and bolted into the sky. They landed about a half an hour later in front of the large school. Gohan practically dropped his mother on the ground and began walking toward the building.  
  
"This is why I don't allow flying in the morning." She huffed and stomped after her son.  
  
"Gohan! Gohan! I know you hear me! Slow down!" Chichi called from behind as Gohan stopped and turned. "I know you're excited to be in school but well still have a few minutes."  
  
Gohan rolled his eyes and started walking down the hall only to be stopped once again. "Since we _ARE_ early, I'm going down to the office to sign in. You stay _HERE and I'll come back to get you in a minute. This could be the perfect time for you to study before class."  
  
Gohan flared his nostrils as his mother walked past and down the hall, wanting ever so badly to ring her damn neck! He smirked and walked down the hall to Videl's locker; hoping she would be there. He waited for about five minutes but began to get impatient.  
  
_'Where the fuck is she?'_ Gohan mentally hissed and frowned.  
  
He then heard footsteps coming down the hall and looked up. It was Videl coming down the hall with Sharpener. Gohan glared daggers at the two until they broke off down the two halls.  
  
"Oh hey Gohan, I didn't see you." Videl smiled and hugged her boyfriend around his lean waist.  
  
"I'll bet." Gohan snorted with anger in his voice and tightened his grip around her. "What the hell are you doing with Sharpener?"  
  
"What are you on Gohan? You know I always hang out with my friends before school." Videl put on a playful smile while opening her locker. "My life doesn't just revolve around you, ya know."  
  
A look of hurt swept over his features followed by a serious death glare that was burning a hole though her.  
  
"So, did you want to talk now?" she asked.  
  
"Just fuck it..." Gohan spat and was already a few feet away.  
  
"Gohan, wait! You know I was just kidding! Gohan!" Videl called and tried to chase after him but he was already out of view.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The two Sons walked into the staff room and took a seat in Mr. Disapline's office.  
  
"Now Gohan, behave." Chichi warned but Gohan just replied with a "whatever".  
  
The door opened and a short, "fluffy" man with glasses came in and shook Chichi's hand. "Well hello there, how are you two doing this morning?"  
  
"We're fine. Isn't that right, son?" Chichi put on a bright face and nudged Gohan.  
  
"Yeah sure, right as rain." Gohan put on a fake smile.  
  
"Well, I assume the both of you know why you're here." The man spoke seriously and pushed his glasses up on his nose.  
  
"Well, I really didn't get all the details." Chichi answered. "Could you tell me what's been going on?"  
  
"Very well." Mr. Disapline sighed. "We've gotten complaints from ALL of Gohan's teachers that he's been having continuous outbursts in class, including foul language and threats to students and staff, destruction of school property, fighting... the list goes on."  
  
Chichi was bright red with anger and Gohan slumped down in his chair with a large sweatdrop by his head.  
  
"Anything else?" Chichi asked though gritted teeth.  
  
The man cleared his throat. "Well, some of the staff is complaining that Gohan has been talking to himself during class."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"We believe that it would be in Gohan's best interest for him to seek __'counseling'."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Goku had came back from the lake with a large fish over his shoulder. He couldn't help but let his thoughts stray to the earlier events. He had been watching the whole ordeal from the kitchen table with Gohan and the nimbus.  
  
_'That's so strange. The only time the nimbus won't let someone on, if they don't have a pure heart.'_ Goku thought._ 'But Gohan is pure...but wait. What about the darkness in his ki?'  
_  
Then he felt a ki rise in the city and pieced it all together. "Uh-oh..."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"COUNSELING?! I DON'T NEED ANY DAMN COUNSELING!" Gohan yelled at his principal, while holding the man by his tie.  
  
"Somebody call security!" the man choked as Chichi pulled out her frying pan.  
  
"Gohan put him down, NOW! Don't make me use this!"  
  
Before she could make good on her threat, two muscle bound men came in and restrained the hybrid for the moment.  
  
"LET ME GO DAMMIT!"  
  
The Majin sign blazed into his forehead as he let out a yell of power. The sound of glass breaking filled the room as blood splattered on the wall._

  
CB: Ooooooo EVIL CLIFFY! Ya know what I realized; I really don't like this fic anymore. But that still won't stop me from finishing this fic! I don't like starting things and then don't finish it. So there for, I'm only continuing for the reviewer's sake, not for pleasure. So if you want this fic to continue, review! Ja ne! ^_~ 


	5. Giving In

Disclaimer: Nope!

CB: Hey everyone! I decided to update at least every month from now on. And if you're really good, then maybe even more than that! Anywayz, I finally had time and felt like typing this story. Its very hard making an evil Gohan without making him too OOC! I have the ending all figured out BUT I'm not going to finish this anytime soon! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ok on to the fic...

~~~ = flashback

~*~*~ = what was or is going on during that scene

_'How the hell did this happen?' Gohan thought as he stared into the emptiness; wrapped in a triple-layered straight jacket. Tears had stained his face and left trails from his onyx eyes._

_'How could I do that to all those innocent people?'_

~~~ 

_"COUNSELING?! I DON'T NEED ANY DAMN COUNSELING!" Gohan yelled at his principal, while holding the man by his tie.  
  
"Somebody call security!" the man choked as Chichi pulled out her frying pan.  
  
"Gohan put him down, NOW! Don't make me use this!"  
  
Before she could make good on her threat, two muscle bound men came in and restrained the hybrid for the moment.  
  
"LET ME GO DAMMIT!"  
  
The Majin sign blazed into his forehead as he let out a yell of power. The sound of glass breaking filled the room as blood splattered on the wall. The both of the handlers had literally combusted from the energy and were killed instantly as Chichi and Mr. Disapline was pushed violently to the floor._

_"GOHAN!" Chichi screamed and fainted, soon followed by the counselor. _

_"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Gohan screamed as he fell to his knees._

_*You will follow us!* A voice said and attacked his mind once again._

_Another group of men entered the room. Gohan's head snapped up and went on the attack. He jumped up from the ground and kicked the first one's head clean off. He then turned and split another two in half with a ridge hand to the waist. Blood and guts spilled onto the hard floor while a smirking Gohan blasted two more into ashes. He let out an evil laugh and blazed down the hall to find a certain teacher..._

~*~*~

"Dear Kami, please don't let me be too late." Goku sighed as he shot through the sky.

He would have used his instant transmission technique but he couldn't lock on Gohan nor Chichi's ki levels. There was something very dark masking them, but it seemed familiar like he's felt the same kind before. But he couldn't place his finger on it.

~*~*~

_"Now, everyone I hope you're essays are completed." _

_"What!?!" the class groaned out. _

_"But Mr. Shoe, you said that it was Wednesday!" Sharpener yelled and sweatdropped._

_"But a GOOD student ALWAYS does his homework EARLY!" the teacher from hell grinned and snapped his whip in the desk. "Now, turn it in or you have a week's detention."_

_Every average student fell over anime style as the nerds came to the front and turned in their homework quickly. The hallway rumbled, the lockers shook violently and the lights flickered in and out. The door swung open and crashed against the wall, causing the glass to shatter and the wall to crumble in._

_"What is the meaning of this!?!" Mr. Shoe snorted and looked towards the doorway where Gohan stood with a very large and evil grin on his face. "Oh, its you. Out of the meeting so soon? After destroying more school property, you can just head right...BACK!"_

_Gohan's hand had wrapped around the teacher's throat and lifted him off the ground._

_"This is for all the hell you've brought." Gohan smirked and stuck his palm through Mr. Shoe's torso._

_The class screamed in horror as Gohan ripped his guts out piece by piece. He then pulled his head off from his eyes sockets and threw his body onto the crimson stained floor._

_"OMG! He's gone nuts!" a nerd screeched. _

_"Let's get the hell outta here!" somebody cried as the class broke out for different exits, even including the window._

_"Where the fuck are you going?!" the enraged demi saiyan boomed. "There is no escaping here!"_

_He laughed and formed a dark ki blast in his palm. He destroyed a group of kids trying to climb out the window and aimed for the remainder. Before the blast was released, gun shots rang out. Gohan yelled out as numerous tranquilizers pierced his skin. He blasted the back up handlers and stumbled forward hitting the floor unconscious. The Majin symbol disappearing as well._

~~~

He let another tear fall as he sniffed in. _'I'm not a bad person. I've never done this before. Why now?'_

*You know exactly why.......*

_'Please not you again.......'_

*Yes.*

_'What do you want?'_

*What you want. Revenge.......*

~*~*~

"Can't you make an exception!?!" Videl yelled and slammed her fist on the counter.

"No, there is no way."

"But I need to see him!"

"Look! For the last time, I can't! You should be glad his ass isn't in jail right now for multiple homicide." the clerk yelled and put her fist on her hips.

Videl gritted her teeth and clinched her fist. "But..."

"Come on Videl. I'll take you home." Sharpener said and rested his hand on her shoulder.

Videl sighed and threw her hands up angrily. She crossed her hands over her chest and got in the car. Sharpener got into the driver's seat and headed to her house. They pulled up into the driveway and sat in silence.

"Videl..." he began and fidgeted. "Are you ok?"

"NO!" she screamed and buried her hand into her face. "Kami, Sharpener, there's something seriously wrong with him! I-I just don't know what to do."

Sharpener sighed out and embraced his friend in a hug. "Even thought I don't like the nerd, I'll be there for you. Ok?"

"Thanks Sharpener."

~*~*~

_'I don't believe you. Videl would never purposely betray me.'_

*Oh really, take a look at this.*

The voice entered his thoughts and showed him a view of his girlfriend in the arms of Sharpener.  Gohan gasped out and shook his head.

_'Videl no, it can't be true.'_

*But it is.*

The voice purposely tweaked the images to make it seem like more than it really was. As in Videl and Shaprener getting more passionate that a simple hug.

_'That's enough!'_ Gohan metal yelled as he felt the rage swell within himself. _'Fine if Videl won't have me then, I will join you. She will fell my wrath as well.'_

*Excellent.*

Gohan let the darkness enter his body as the Majin sigh burned into his forehead for the final time. He power increased dramatically as his transformed into his Mystic state. He ripped out of his straight jacket with ease. 

*A gift first.* the voice added and sent Gohan a new outfit that his hospital attire.

It was similar to Goku's outfit except it was midnight blue and black with a hit of silver trimming on his boots and two spiked wrist bands. Gohan smirked and created a ki blast to destroy the wall. The guards came in to subdue him but were easily destroyed. He licked his lips and took off into the night air; ready to seek his revenge.

CB: That's the end of that chappie! I'm very proud of how it turned out; it only took me five hours! LOL! I gotta go now, my lil bro is crying now about how he wants to play on the computer. Bye now and review! Until next time! ^-^


	6. Disturbing Behavior

Disclaimer: DBZ and its characters are unfortunately not my creations. -_-;

CB: Here is the next chapter in the Revenge Of The Majin saga. Sorry for the delay everyone. I was suck on should I make this a good ending fic or a dark ending fic. What do YOU think I chose? BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! On that note, here is a fair warning.... the next chapters in this fic WILL contain multiple, dark and very sad character death. You will be surprised how evil Gohan can be. Hence, Gohan shows NO mercy for ANYONE starting with his chapter! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! *thunder strikes* On to the fic everyone! ^_^

P.S.- To that Majunior7 person, what that suppose to be a lame excuse for a flame? I mean dude, I have seen better! If it was, thank you for another review and stay the fuck away from my fanfic you greasy bastard. I don't see you havin' any fics yourself now do you? Hmmm, that's what I thought. So there. ^_^ On to the fic for real, I just had to set that jerk straight. ^-^

_A few hours earlier..._

"Dear Kami, please don't let me be too late." Goku sighed as he shot through the sky.

He would have used his instant transmission technique but he couldn't lock on Gohan nor Chichi's ki levels. There was something very dark masking them, but it seemed familiar like he's felt the same kind before. But he couldn't place his finger on it.

_Goku!_

_Dende?__ What's wrong?_

_The Supreme Kai has contacted me._

_About what?_

_Its about Gohan. He said that the Majin is taking him over...._

_'That was it! That's what I felt, the same thing when I fought Vegeta.' _

_...That's not all. He wants you to come to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber._

_What!? I just can't... Chichi..._

_I'm sorry Goku but if you battle Gohan now, you'll surely parish._

The full saiyan winced at the thought of the damage Gohan might do. He was powerful before the Mystic abilities where given to him; now with that power and the immense upgrade of the Majin, Dende was right.

_All right, I'm on my way._ Goku mentally answered, placing two fingers on his forehead and disappeared to the Lookout.

_Present time..._

"Dammit, I can't find his ki anywhere." Gohan snorted as he flew over the nightlife of the city below. "Oh well, better have some fun first."

He laughed evilly and headed home.

~*~*~

"And that's not all either. My mom told me that the people at Gohan's school took him to a special hospital." Goten informed Trunks; who were both sprawled out on the floor of his room. "Oh man Trunks, what's going on?!"

"I don't know...but I'm sure things I'll turn out for the better. I mean hospitals are to help people get better right?"

"Right."

"Yeah, see. Gohan 'll be fine and I'm sure your dad 'll come back too."

"Hm, you're right Trunks! Thanks." Goten smiled and hugged his friend.

"Hey, get off of me!" Trunks blushed and laughed as the two began to wrestle on the floor.

Chichi was sitting on the couch, when see heard the two boys playing in the other room. A small breath of relief escaped her throat. At least Goten wasn't worried anymore. She was still shaken up over Gohan this morning. He seemed so... so... evil! The only words coming to mind. She shuddered and turned on the TV to try to block some of the images in her mind. The TV clicked on, only for a more horrible scene to unfold. 

"Tonight at the Satan City Mental Rehabilitation Center, one of its patients has escaped and is now on the loose. Seventeen year old Gohan Son, made his break for it approximately one hour ago..."

Her eyes widened; dropping the remote from her pale hand.

"...oh no..."

"Oh yes..." a voice smirked from behind.

Chichi jumped from the couch and whirled around; her eyes meeting with those of her demented son, who was leaning against the far wall of the living room.

"What's the matter mom, aren't you glad to see me?" he hissed and took a step forward from the shadows.

"Gohan, you need help..." Chichi said as sternly as her rattled voice could muster.

"Ah, there you go again, telling me what to do." Gohan smirked and loomed closer. "Maybe its my turn to teach you a lesson."

Chichi gritted her teeth in fear and armed herself with her trusty frying pan. "I'm warning you Gohan..."

"And I've warned you." A low laugh escaped his throat as he snatched the pan away in one harsh swipe.

He twirled the object in his fingers, taunting her eventual torture. He flicked his wrist and sent the pan crashing down on her sternum.

"This is for all the years of embarrassment infront of my friends! This is for all the years of studying!" he yelled, every blow to her body sending his message.

Blood squirted from her form and painted the walls, even himself. He was enjoying every second of it. The last crushing blow caved in her skull completely, her brains spraying from her nose and ears. A large sadistic smirked pressed on his full lips as he licked the blood off them.

"M-m-mom!" Goten choked as he stood in the doorway with Trunks. "G-Gohan why?!"

Gohan cocked his head over his shoulder and dropped the bloody weapon to the ground. "Cause I felt like it."

Goten clinched his tiny fist, rage and sorrow boiling up in his small body; bursting forth into super saiyan as fat tears rolled down his once innocent face. Trunks composed himself of the gory site and powered up as well. 

"Goten." he choked and nodded at him.

Goten sniffed and stood by Trunks.

"Fuuuuuu..."

"Sion..."

"HA!!!"

Both of their index fingers touched, fusing them into Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks.

"Gohan... I will show no mercy!" they said scornfully and powered up; rocking the house from its foundation.

"Goten. I promise you a quick death." the Majin hybrid smirked and didn't even bother to increase his power level. 

Gotenks unleashed an un-earthly yell and launched himself into battle. Gohan just stood there and blocked every kick, every punch with frightening ease.

"Stop standing there and fight me!" the fusion order and dropped an axe kick from above him.

Gohan caught Gotenks ankle and squeezed it so hard it snapped. "As you wish."

He pulled the youth into his spike forearm; ripping both cloth and flesh, then threw Gotenks through the roof. Gotenks ripped through the air, unable to lose momentum before Gohan phased above them and crashed down on his chest with his boots. Gotenks body sunk into the ground with great force; needless to say knocking the wind and blood out of him.

Gohan stood on him hatefully, grinding his black boots further into the boys' lungs. "Would you like me to finish you now or a little bit later?"

"Fuck you!" Gotenks spat and puffed his cheeks.

The white ghost replica of himself sprouted from his lips and hit Gohan's chest with full force. Gohan stumbled backward and landed on the dirt. Gotenks jumped into the air and formed a Kamehameha Wave while he was down.

Gohan snorted and coughed. "How dare you, you little shit?!"

He leapt from the ground and raised his ki. The black aura ripped up the ground below his feet but Gotenks remained string and formed the ki blast. Gohan growled and placed both of his palms over his head. "MASENKO..."

"KAME! HAME! HAAAAAAAAAA!"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The two energies collided. Gotenks put all his force into the blast but suddenly converted back into his regular state; using too much energy. Gohan blast overrode him and sent him further into the air. Gohan jumped from the ground and phased infront of the weakened fusion. Gohan laughed and swung his leg full force in an large side kick. His boot connected with the boy's throat and decapitated him instantly. 

CB: T_T I told you it would be sad! Gomen for the shortness too, got school tomorrow. I'm sorry for any fans of Chichi (*cough cough*yeah right*cough cough*), Goten or Chibi Trunks. I'm very sorry if I offended anyone but it was needed. Gohan is in fact now pure evil! Even more so than Majin Vegeta or Kid Buu and even stronger as well. I don't think I over estimated Gohan's strength because Gohan's original power level, the Mystic power up and the Majin power up equals uh oh! That's why Supreme Kai sent Dende to tell Goku to come train because he and Gotenks where about even and you saw what happened there! More character death ahead as a fair warning! Review! See ya! Now to get some sleep.... =_= 


	7. Stay Out Of My Way

Disclaimer: The usual stuff you already know...  
  
CB: Hey, everyone! I decided to update since nobody is update my fave fics. T_T Geez, big thankies for all the reviews! You guys must really like my idea! ^-^ Me so proud! LOL! Ok, I know the last chappie was...you know...DARK AND JUNK so be prepared for it again in this chappie too. Mwahahaha! Now on to the next chappie of Revenge Of The Majin! ^.^  
  
  


  
  
As soon as the body hit the ground, they defused in a bloody, lifeless heap. The thick scent of fresh blood sent a smirk across the teenager's lips.  
  
"Well that was barely entertaining." he mused and threw his head back, laughing.  
  
_*Hey kid, what the hell are you doing!? You're supposed to be trying to get the dragonballs to wish us back not play around killing worthless brats!*  
  
*I know EXACTLY what I'm doing. Now, if you two good for nothing maggots are done, I'll be continuing with MY plans first.*  
  
*How dare you? You little...*  
  
_Gohan snorted and abruptly cut off his mental link with his supposed masters. He had his own agenda since he now had the strength. His power was now beyond the control of Bibidi and Babidi, which was their downfall. Little did the two know, Gohan had something in store for them in the end. And now since he tested his strength a bit, it was time to set his plan into action.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Dear Dende, what the hell happened!?" Piccolo choked with much grief as he searched Sons' residence.  
  
He had found Chichi in a pulp, still in the living room, and the house was completely trashed. He winced heavily at the site of the two bodies lying on the crimson stained grass. "Goten. Trunks. They shouldn't have tried to fight him alone!"  
  
He created and shot three beams from the end of his fingers, making three makeshift graves. The dragonballs wouldn't be restored for sometime now, and he couldn't just leave them to rot. But one thing puzzled the Namek most of all; where the hell was Trunks' head?  
  
~*~  
  
His short onyx bangs swept from side to side as the cool night air rushed through them; touching down in front of Capsule Corp. with a bag in his hand. With a flick of the wrist, he blasted down the front door and walked right on in. Mr. Briefs came running bewildered down the spiral steps with a bat in tow, wondering who the hell was at CC at that time of the night! A breath of relief escaped the old mans lips when he saw it was only Gohan.  
  
"Gohan, my boy, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Get Bulma. Now."  
  
"I'm afraid she's asleep. Is there..."  
  
The doctor couldn't even finish before he was swatted away like common house fly. The half breed smirked and went up the flight of stairs to Bulma's room. Too bad Vegeta wasn't there at the moment, he could have used a good tussle. He punched the entrance open of the master bedroom sending it slamming against the wall, causing Bulma to jump wildly from the bed.  
  
"What the?! Gohan! What are you doing here at 3 o'clock in the morning!?" she screeched, waving her fist in the air and slapping on her robe.  
  
She gasped as she saw the Majin symbol stamped on his forehead. He frowned and grabbed her arm roughly, dragging her to the hallway.  
  
"Now, I'm only going to ask you this once. Where is the Dragonball Radar and don't give me any shit."  
  
"Bulma dear, what's going on?" Mrs. Briefs asked coming out of her room conveniently picking the worst moment possible.  
  
"Mom no. Get away."  
  
She didn't seem to hear, as she walked closer to the two. Gohan's hand shot out and flung Mrs. Briefs down the hall. Bulma struggled and screamed against Gohan's grip, it was useless.  
  
"Gohan, stop it! Right now!"  
  
"The radar then?"  
  
"Yes! Ok!"  
  
The teenager smirked and followed Bulma to the general direction of her father's storage area.  
  
"Dad!" Bulma tried to go to her father, who was still on the floor with a trickle of blood coming from his head, but was yanked back by his grip.  
  
She cursed under her breath but obeyed. After a few minutes of searching, the radar was secured.  
  
"Are you happy now?" Bulma hissed and rubbed the bruised spot on her arm.  
  
"Very." a smirk pressed on his face and snatched the radar from her hand.  
  
"Gohan, what are you going to with that? Answer me dammit! Obviously the Majin's gotten you, let us help!"  
  
"Hm, what makes you think I want to be saved?"  
  
"That's a lie! I've know you since you were a little boy!"  
  
"You don't know a damn thing, Bulma! I've let you live this far, don't push me!"  
  
"Or what?! You'll kill me? I somehow doubt that!" she dared boldly.  
  
He just smirked and turned his back to her. "Your right. I won't destroy you...yet..."  
  
He tossed the sack he had with him into her hands. "But remember, there are worse things than death."  
  
He laughed eerily to himself and took off so fast she couldn't even follow. She blinked and slowly opened the bag in her hands. She screamed to the top of her lungs when she found that her only sons' detached head resting inside.  
  
She dropped it, half from fear and disgust, and ran out the back entrance, into the lawn. "YOU BASTARD! WHY GOHAN!?! WHY!?!" she screamed with all her might at the figure high in the sky, thick tears streaming down freely.  
  
"Aren't so tough now, are we?!" he chortled and formed a black ball of ki in his palm. "Don't worry! NOW YOU WILL JOIN HIM!"  
  
He released it with out a second thought, leaving behind a large crater that spanned for at least a few miles. Every inhabitance was now simple ashes that danced in the wind. Gohan licked his lips with satisfaction of the kill, his saiyan bloodlust over the top now. He shrugged and set out in search for the first dragonball.  
  
~*~  
  
"Dammit! I'm too late again!" Piccolo cursed, hovering over what was left of Capsule Corp. "What happened to you Gohan? That Majin has completely taken you over. Why didn't you try to fight it!?"  
  
His head snapped up in the direct of The Kame House. He sensed a large ki; Gohan was headed there for sure. "Why the hell would he be going there? Never mind, there's plenty of time to figure that out later, I've got to hurry."  
  
  


  
  
CB: Yes this chappie complete. I would have written more but...I'm a lazy slob. -_-; Who will be Majin Gohan's next victim(s)? I know Gohan killin' his mom was a bit over the top but I liked it! I dislike Chichi so and Goku deserves better anyway I think. And I also dislike Chibi Trunks just cause he's a brat. ^-^ I'm sorry to all those Goten fans, I luv the little dude! But Gohan wasn't that evil to him, he did promise a quick death. ^^; Bulma, feh, I just don't like her cause, she gave birth to the DBGT slut, Bra AND she stole Vegeta from all the single bachelorettes like me! . And I have no beef with the Briefs.  
  
All I can say is...I am a super villain. Yes, Cell and Galaxia are my role models. ^_^ For those who don't who Galaxia is, you would have to watch Sailor Moon Starlights to know. Yesh, me not only love the kill kill destroy of DBZ but the fluffy girly romance with super powers princesses and princes. *.*  
  
And some maybe wondering, hey where's Vegeta in this whole ordeal? He'll come in later. I'm sure you all remember how painfully long it took him to show up in the beginning of the Android Saga. *shutter* Hm, strange how I wrote more in my notes that the fic. 0.o Oh well, review or me stop writing. Bye!


	8. Chance

Disclaimer: I'll let you know when I do...

Chaotic Bystander: I was just about to get in the bed when I realized...I was suppose to update tomorrow! @_@ So I typed this right quick last night. Once again sorry for the shortness, I'm saving my best ideals for the awaited fight between Gohan and Goku. Oh yes... *cackles* Anywho, here you go! ^_^;

~*~*~

The sun snuck over the horizon, begging to paint the sky a pale saffron in its wake. Gohan flew relatively slow over the terrain, he was in no hurry. He had all the time in the world to do what he deemed necessary. But of course, eventually, the other Z Warriors will try to stop him. He could only guess which one would be first but anyway it would go, the final battle will be with his own father. A fight to the end. 

'With all that's happened, dad should have been the first one to be there.' Gohan thought, narrowing his eyes as he did so. 'He must be up to something...'

If he knew his father, he always had a spare trick up his sleeve to give the winning advantage. But not this time, Gohan had a trick of his own. Using his father's only weakness when fighting against him; Goku's uncanny ability to give the opponent the chance. He'd only have to wait to the right moment to put it in effect and it would be sure victory.

"And there is the Kame House." A quick twinge hit the back of his mind, a wicked grin pulled at his lips knowingly. "Piccolo. I was wondering when you would show up." He didn't bother to turn around. "Did my dad send you or did you come to _help_?"

"You already know the answer to that question."

"...I do....A little bit of both...maybe..." A silence fell for a brief moment, letting the words float out as if they where apart of the waves crashing below. "Speaking of dear old dad, where has he been hiding? I wanted to play but he wasn't home." The words were playfully sarcastic.

So unlike the Gohan that Piccolo knew, it was unsettling. "Tell me Gohan, why did you give in? You are strong enough to fight it."

"Why? Such a small word but such a big explanation can follow..." Gohan played on, as if buying time for something. The sun was higher from the horizon now, shedding light on almost every shadow of the night. 

A few feet away, the door of the isolated house opened. It was Krillin, more fuel to the fire. "Would you look at that, we have an audience. Not much but let's give him a show anyway. But we have to get his attention first."

Piccolo frowned, what exactly was he up to? "Okay Piccolo, you want to help me, I'll let you try."

"If you're asking me to obliterate Krillin then you must be out of your mind, even though that's already a bit obvious." It was Piccolo's turn to smirk now, getting under Gohan's skin but he let it pass.

"Funny. But no, I wasn't going to ask you to do that."

"I'll tell you now whatever you have planned won't work. You as well as myself, already knows that evil never triumphs in the end."

"True...true..." He lifted the sack he'd been holding between his two fingers like a cigarette. "You see this? Dragonballs. I have about four now. This is part of it. You and the other's are another. You have the opportunity now to stop me, you know what I mean. I'm in a good mood so I'll even give you a chance. Anything goes..."

He tossed the dragon ball sack to the sand of the island beach, catching its occupant's attention, Krillin. "Hey Gohan! What are you doing here so early?" He called; unaware of the current situation, even though late last night there was some ki traces flicking out west.

'Perfect...' Gohan's eyes blazed with anticipation, this would be good way to sharpen his skills just in case. "...go..."

They words where whisper quiet yet loud enough to give the cue. They simultaneously phased out of sight, the tide began splashing wildly. The moments where so swift that it seemed like the air was fighting itself. The "wind" dropped down into the very skin of the water causing it to whisk. In the midst was both Piccolo and Gohan fighting valiantly, their kis causing the crystal blue sea to spiral horizontally around them. 

Numerous kick and punches thrown only for almost most of them hitting guarded arms and shins. It reminded Gohan of when he and Piccolo trained together. Against the saiyans, the androids and even time to time between the last few years. Who ironic that the newest threat was Gohan himself. They jumped back, floating over the water in their respective places a foot or so apart.

The two raised their kis until a white wall of power engulfed them; they squared off toward each other only for Gohan to disappear both impact. He reappeared, the fist barely missing the back of Piccolo's head, his spiked wrist ripping the skin of the cheek, drawing blood. The namek countered with a swift roundhouse but just missed his target as Gohan fazed again. Piccolo sensed his position, planting his elbow in Gohan's chest, sending him into the water and Piccolo diving after.

He didn't get very far down for the tide parted to the ocean floor, forcing everything out of the water. The culprit stood in the center, his arms extended to hold the water at will, his dark eyes following Piccolo soar higher into the air. Gohan raised his ki, taking into the air while Piccolo was vulnerable.

But Piccolo wasn't going down that easily. He waited until Gohan had come right behind him to attack, when he sent his knee slamming into the teenager's stomach. Gohan paused, doubling over slightly, he was more stunned that he'd actually let his guard down then by impact. Before he had a chance to compose himself, the boy was then struck again, this time over the jaw. Gohan had caught himself an inch before he crashed into the water for the second time. 

"Hm, I actually broke a sweat!" Gohan laughed smugly, wiping the trickle of fresh blood from his lip. "You've been training I see...Hyperbolic Time Chamber...?" 

A verbal silence.

"...Thought so and I bet that's were dad is right?" Gohan shrugged at his former teacher's silence, slowly submerging himself into the waves while waving his finger for Piccolo to follow.

The namek watched cautiously as the water swallowed the rest of Gohan's form. He was caught between following his instincts and common sense. Gohan obviously wanted him to follow but it must be a trap. Kami knows what he was doing down there but this was indeed the opportunity to save his former pupil from the evil that had taken form of the Majin. He dove into the water, willing to give his own life to help. For Gohan wasn't just his student but a fellow warrior and most of all his best friend.

~*~*~

The five foot man stood bewildered on the shore of the island's beach, wide eyed and extremely confused. He'd come out early for a little time to himself before anyone had gotten up, to find both Gohan and Piccolo fighting almost literally at his front door. And he could tell that this wasn't any old regular spar, this match was serious as in a fight to the bitter end. 

But why or what, for that matter, would _those_ two be fighting over? While watching the battle, he did sense that Gohan's ki was different, not in a good way either like before when he'd ascended but more... ominous. 

"...Like... when we sensed Majin Buu... Oh... my... Kami..."

Then Krillin remembered the bag Gohan had thrown on the beach a while ago. What was so important about that? Finally, his curiosity had gotten the better of him but thought better to wait until he was out of view, no need to draw any attention to himself. The opening had come, both Piccolo and Gohan had took the fight into the water; hopefully it would be enough time to piece together what was going on.

"Hey, these are the Dragonballs but its not all of them... Wait a minute, that's it! I'm pretty sure Babidi's behind this..."

"Krillin!"

"Kyaa!... Oh 18!"

"What's all of this noise out here? Its going to wake up Marron."

"Shhhh." Krillin leapt from the ground, moving his wife a few feet away from the coast near the house. "I don't know exactly but I have a bad feeling about it. You and the others have to get out of here!"

"Why?"

"Something happened to Gohan, I think he's under the influence of that wizard Babidi. Him and Piccolo are going at it right here. Their probably right under the island by now."

"...And what will you do?"

"It seems that Piccolo has the upper hand now but... it seems Gohan's just saving his true power... If he tries to come on land... I'll try to distract him while everyone gets away." There was a tense pause. They both knew that Gohan was much stronger than the both of them.

18 nodded painfully. "I understand... Krillin be careful, I love you."

"I love you too and Marron. Now you'd better get going."

"Right."

Krillin let out a distressed sigh when his wife was out of view, looking out to the strangely calm waters. _'Man, I can't do anything but wait now. A good thing that no one can direct 18 by a ki signature, at least they'll survive for now. But for how long?! Great I can't stay here forever. But if I try to fly away, I'll be sure to be noticed. Maybe... But then again they can't hold their breath forever either. They could come up any minute. I just hope Piccolo his winning...'_

And then, the water began to stir, causing a mini tidal wave until something emerged into the air. With a heavy thud, Piccolo had slammed into the beach, seemingly unconscious, Gohan pinning him down by the throat. The boy stood up, releasing his grip on his victim, turning his attention to the Z warrior standing a few feet away. His blank face twisted into a vicious grin, feeding off of the little man's terror. 

"Ah Krillin, I was looking for you."

Krillin's mind began to race, he couldn't seem to form any response, just thinking over and over again, 'Oh man, where the hell is Goku!?'

~*~*~

Chaotic Bystander: Hmmm, I've seemed to have left you in a cliffy. In the words of Vegeta, "You didn't actually think a Namek would become stronger than a Saiyan did you?!" Mwahahaha. Sorry in advance to the fans of Piccolo, he did put a good fight though! ^_^ What will happen to Krillin now that Piccolo's down for the count? You just have to see in the next chappie of Revenge Of The Majin! R/R if you want more! Oh and one more thing, could you guys check out my new fic "Elevator"? I worked really hard on it and I want to see if people like it. Please?! *puppy dog eyes* Thanks! Peace, love and soul, peoples! See ya! ^-^


	9. I'll Add Your Fuel To The Fire Now

Disclaimer: The same as always...

Chaotic Bystander: Thanks a lot for the feedback everyone, you're constructive criticism is only helping me to improve my fics so thank you again. Flamers should be ashamed of themselves! Any who, this chapter was inspired by a song called "Fear" by "Disturbed". It's a nice little number and that was my muse to at least _try_ for this update. Yes, another evil writer's block, I'm sure you've all been there. ^^;

~*~*~

The sea foamed forth and retreated back into its body, running from under Gohan's boot as he turned fully to face Krillin. "What? No, "How ya doin'?" this time?" 

Krillin swallowed heavily and glanced over to the outstretched Piccolo, it didn't seem like he would have back up so he had to figure out something. Gohan cleared his throat and smirked; "Now I hope you don't plan on running. Just for a little F.Y.I, you won't get far. You would be dead before you hit the ground."

"Why...? Why are you doing this?" The short man managed to swallow down his fear for a moment and asked firmly.

"Isn't it obvious? I want to."

"Y-you're lying."

"Oh? How so?" 

"Because, I've known you all of your life. This isn't like you. You were so much like..."

"What?! Goku?!" Gohan snarled with teeth gritted, his eyes wild like an untamed beast. "That's the whole reason why I took the Majin! To finally get out of his goody-two-shoe shadow!" He grabbed the collar of the Krillin's shirt, lifting him to eye level. "Now Krillin, you've already gotten me in a bad mood. You don't want to make it worse. Just give me what I want and I'll go away."

_'What he wants? Oh great, now what... Oh yeah. The dragonballs...'_ "Listen Gohan, I don't know where the dragonball is."

The teenager closed his eyes and let a small laugh blow though his nose. "Ah Krillin, why are you lying to me? Now we'll have to do it the hard way... one..."

Krillin nearly screamed in his own mind. He _didn't know about the dragonballs! Why is it when you tell the villain the truth, they never believe you? It's like they want to hear the wrong answer so they can have there way with you. _

"...TWO...!"

His mind began to race frantically. _'DEAR KAMI, GIVE ME A SIGH! IF THERE WAS A TIME FOR ANYONE TO SHOW UP THIS WOULD BE NOW!' "I-I don't know!"_

"...**THREE**!" Gohan un-balled his fist, causing Krillin to be release from the unbreakable grip. The only thing he could do was close his eyes as he heard the air whistle fiercely before making contact.

~*~*~

"Oh Mr.Popo, this doesn't look good. Gohan's taking out all of the strongest fighters and on top of that, he's gather the dragonballs. I wish there was something more we could do."

"I'm afraid not. But at least we still have Goku and Vegeta."

"Yeah, but at what expense of the Earth if they all battle?" 

~*~*~

Soaring through the air was 18, who was carrying Marron, which was under her mother's arm, and both Master Roshi and Oolong that was enjoying their _"rear view"_ angle as they held on the android's legs. All the while, 18 was in the middle of a hard choice. She wanted to stay and help defend her home, no matter how small it was or despite the dirty old man's and/or the pig's attempts at daily free fills, and then again she needed to get away from that island to protect her daughter from harms way. She had no ideal were to go either, its not like there was unexpected changes of plans everyday. A tug on her sleeve broke her from her own thoughts.

"Mama, where's Papa? Where are we going?"

"Don't worry, Marron. Where going to the city today and you're father is right behind us." That's one thing she hated was to lie, but it was almost true. The only other place to seem to go was the city and hopefully Krillin wasn't far behind them or at least she could hope. If only she knew what the hell was going on. 'Dammit Krillin, you better come back alive.' 

Marron, on the other hand, had taken her mother's words for it; she had no reason to doubt her. The four year old dug in her pocket and pulled out the new toy she found. She was playing on the beach, when she spotted something near the shore. Seeing how she had nothing else better to do, the child went to investigate. Come to find out, it was a ball, not just any ball. It was a little on the small side and orange and had seven pretty stars in the center...

~*~*~

The mangled body ripped through the air, crashing upon a few palm trees that toppled over on impact. Krillin stood weakly to his feet, his knees shaking from standing after the brutal attacks his body had endured, his consciousness threatening to give away any minute. Just as he was about to fall over, a rough grip jerked his arm back so that he didn't.

"You can end the pain right here. Just tell me." Gohan smirked with a low and menacing voice, slightly twisting the human's arm all the while, threatening to add more force if he didn't comply. 

"Y-you're... just wasting your time... I... already told you..."

Save for the little snort from Gohan, a brief silence was followed by the snap of his victim's right arm, causing him to collapse in pain. Krillin couldn't tell if it was broken or dislocated, either way the arm was no good now. "I know you have it, Krillin, I'm not dumb. I traced it here myself. Look, I'll show you.

His eyes managed to follow the dark boots walk in front of him in the white sands before he was pulled from the ground by his hair. The dragon radar was held a few inches from his face so that he could see clearly. 

The top button was pressed and the radar began to beep. Gohan's face shifted to a confused yet a highly angered expression. The dragonball he detected earlier was moving but how?! His dark eyes widened, the pupils shrinking with rage.

"You son of a bitch!" Gohan planted his once old friend's head into the bed of sand, then stepped on his collar bone as the demi saiyan rose from the squatting position he was in. "Having someone get the dragonball away while I was distracted? I must say, that was very clever. But the question now is who?" A deep laugh escaped his throat. "Oh yeah, 18. The perfect cover. Since androids have no ki signature, I won't be able to find her but; I _can_ feel the others with her."

"No... They have... nothing to do with it...!" Krillin choked and attempted to stand again but failed due to lack of strength. 

Gohan only smirked as the human squirmed under his foot. A swift kick across the jaw ended all of that though. "And now, back to business." The teen turned and grabbed the sack from the sand, tying it around his sash and took to the air.

It was only when Gohan was out of range, the sound of foot steps walked its way across the beach. After a few moments, Krillin awoke from his near death, unconsciousness state, the familiar taste of a senzu bean lingering in his mouth. 

"Ah Piccolo, I though you were a goner."

"Regeneration remember."

"Right..."

"That's enough with the chit-chat if you don't mind. When have to go after Gohan before he causes anymore damage."

"That's right! He's going after the others. They have the dragonball."

~*~*~ 

The water began to dance wildly beneath them; the speed of her own flying having disturbed it but it was much more than before. The waves were pulling and pushing in all sorts of directions. Its source seemed to come from behind, but what was causing it? _'A person.__ Krillin?' _

Shock began to pour in like a river, that wasn't Krillin, which means he didn't make it. 18 gritted her teeth, painfully choking back her silent tears. She frowned and stopped, finding an island to land on.

"Marron, stay here. I have business to take care off." The android slitted her eyes bitterly, Gohan wasn't going to get away with this, she didn't care who he was. "Old man, you'd better keep her safe."

Master Roshi nodded in her direction, he already had figure out quite a while ago what was going on. There was a battle brewing on the island as they all left, leaving Krillin behind, more than likely something serious.

18 then took off to the air, not long before becoming face to face with husband's _"murderer"_. 

"Ah 18, what a pleasant surprise!" Gohan greeted, obviously falsely astonished. He then smirked at her angered expression, it was quite amusing; she didn't really think she'd have a chance if them went at it, did she? "Are you just going to sit there or did you want something?"

"You bastard!"

Without another thought, she launched herself, bringing a barrage of attack with her. Gohan managed to evade most of them, waiting for the right moment to intervene. He grabbed the back of her wrists and began kneeing her in the spine. Despite her screams, he continued until she fell limp. He tossed her body into the air and brought his hands together by his side.

"KAMEHAME…HAAA!"

She could see the light coming in a hot spiral in corner of her eye, but she couldn't move. Just in time, Krillin and Piccolo had come to evade the attack before it landed, sending the beam into the water instead. Krillin now had 18 over his shoulder as Piccolo advanced in a stare down with his former pupil.

"Damn, you guys are annoying!" Gohan snorted roughly though his nose.

"This madness ends here Gohan!"

"Sure…" He smirked sarcastically and phased out of sight, reappearing behind Krillin and 18. A swift punch separated the two, giving Gohan the opportunity to grab 18 by the hair. "Don't move or 18's got a one way trip to the otherworld." 

"Let her go!"

"When I get my dragonball!"

"She doesn't have it!"

"Are you sure?" Gohan grinned mockingly; tightening his grip on her hair. Just then, the sun glistened out the corner of his eye, it reflecting off something. Marron was below standing on the beach, an absolutely horrified look upon her face, a dragonball tightly gripped in her hand. "There it is!" Gohan grinned darkly and tossed 18 away, speeding to the beach. 

"NO! MARRON!" 18 managed to scream and tried to fly down to stop him along side with Krillin and Piccolo. Gohan turned and created a walled of ki blasts to slow them down. Krillin pushed 18 out of the way and took one of the blasts himself, sending him to the ground harshly, right in front of his daughter.

"Daddy!" Marron screamed but was held back by Master Roshi and Oolong.

Piccolo formed a "Special Beam Cannon" at the tips of his fingers and aimed it to Gohan. He only smirked a reflected the attack with the palm of his hand, making it increase with speed, much to Piccolo's sheer shock. The beam was sent back to it owner, grinding a path that shot its way thought both Piccolo's then 18's head in gruesome chain.

"MOMMY NO!" The small child was in tears by now, the sight of two mangled bodies descending into the water.

Gohan landed casually on the beach, removing both Master Roshi and Oolong via backhand from the protection of Marron. He grabbed Krillin by the neck from the sand and held him in front. "Now Marron, you wouldn't want your dad to get hurt would you? Just give me that dragonball and I'll let him go."

Marron sniffed and shakily put the ball in Gohan's extended hand. "Good." It at first, look as if, he was just going to release Krillin but straightened his palm instead; then sending it though the small man's heart, splattering blood onto the child's face. 

"Oops." Gohan laughed mockingly and tossed the body to the red stained sand; causing Marron to faint with trauma. Gohan only shrugged and placed the most recently discovered dragonball in its satchel. He already knew where the last dragonball resided. Good old Satan City…

~*~*~

Chaotic Bystander: Didn't I warn you guys this would be major angst!? Poor Marron… And another cliff hanger! You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out what's next. I'll make sure to update A.S.A.P or in other words, as soon as I have another break from school. Now send me your thoughts. *prepares for pelting* 


	10. Chaos in the Neighborhood

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own DBZ but wouldn't it be cool if this fic was animated? ^^

Chaotic Bystander: Hello everyone. I was totally inspired to update. I was downloading and watchin' some sweet AMV's and I came across one that was tribute to Vegeta. What does that have to do with an update you ask? Easy, it was the song used; "Meaning of Life" by Disturbed. I was thinking _This song kicks ass!!! XD_ and much to my fortune, it fit perfectly to my fic, well at least in my mind it does. So enjoy!

Oh and to answer the question about Piccolo's regeneration, I heard somewhere, I think in an actually episode, don't ask me which one, that Piccolo can regenerate unless the head is destroyed. It if is, then its over, thus Piccolo _is dead. And don't forget, this fic is A/U-ish, meaning it's slightly tweaked from the actually saga. :)_

"Good morning Satan City! The time is now a quarter until eight and a gorgeous 75 degree already. But everything is not beautiful in this fair town! This morning's top story is the Satan City Mental Rehabilitation Center break out that occurred yesterday evening at around six o'clock. By a few witnesses who where working that shift reported the recently admitted Son Gohan killed a handful of guards with some sort of strange "_firearm" and leapt from the seventh story window! The suspect has not been found but authorities are still searching. Remember folks, if you see him, do not subdue, call the proper authorities immediately; he is considered highly dangerous and possibly armed—"  _

"Argg, those idiots! They don't even know what their up against." Videl sneered and clicked off the car radio rather roughly.

She had just about enough of the media bashing her boyfriend, they didn't know anything about him and they labeled him so quickly. She didn't even know what the hell was going on. She'd even called numerous times last night when she first heard the report but no one picked up, which was very strange. Every time she had called, Gohan's mother always answered, drilling her about when was she going to marry her dear sweet Gohan.

 With a few more tries this morning, she finally gave up. Her first instinct was to ditch school today, which was at a temporary spot in the inner city due to yesterday's "_reconstruction", but something told her just to carry on as usual and he'll come to you; hopefully, he would turn up __somewhere today. _

Now she could only wonder who else in her class would have the guts to show up, even thought most of the school was oblivious to the events that occurred in third period. The whole thing was quickly under wraps so there was no panic among the people. Her father Hercule had even come down to assure that everything was in order as much as possible but was really doing nothing to help anyone. 

It was embarrassing at most of the amount of the hot air being spewed since she found out that neither herself nor her father was the world's strongest fighters. She prayed at least Hercule would have enough sense not to try to be a hero if something bad went down, though is was praying that Gohan wouldn't be the one involved, since it still was a possibility after the stunning turn of events.

She slammed her fist on the steering wheel once she finally parking the "school's" parking lot, a deep frown across her face. _'Dammit it Gohan, where the hell are you? You better not do anything crazy, or I'll kick your ass myself.'_

~*~*~

Meanwhile, Mr. Popo watched Dende pace anxiously back and forth across the Lookout. The tension was understandable thought; Gohan was down on Earth causing havoc by destroying anything in his path, including the fellow Z-Warriors, and gaining control of the dragonballs for who knows what.

At least, Goku and Vegeta are left and both where hopefully training hard in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. It was a good thing Goku had got in contact with Vegeta before the training begun, though it took some persuasion to get them in the same room for a year. 

It was only about an hour or two left in the outside world for the year to be over. It was amazing the things that could happen in twenty four hours. Gohan's power had increased to an inconceivable level and he didn't even seem to be at his maximum. And when it was time for these powers to clash, could everything be put back in order? Only time could tell and hopefully, the Earth will still be in one piece. 

~*~*~

 His eyes blazed wildly as Satan City came into view just over the horizon. Gohan couldn't have been more pleased with the way his plans where flowing together. Now since   he had cut off the connection to Bibidi and Babidi, and just recently finishing off the last of the weakest Z-Warriors, Tien and Yamcha, who foolishly tried to stop him from coming to Satan City only an hour after Krillin, Eighteen and Piccolo's demise.

The only thing left in mind was battle his father and probably Vegeta too. He'd already figured the two where in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber preparing, or else they would have come already, it wasn't their way to hide out for nothing. True, Gohan could just go to the Lookout and destroy the door so they would be trapped for eternity but he was determined to make Goku pay any means necessary. It brought a smile to his face to image the look on his father's face when he sees his efforts are futile.

He looked down at the radar in his hand and pressed the rounded button that was on top to focus on the last dragonball. It brought him to a large building downtown where he landed in front of it, a definite smirk upon his face. He put the radar into the dragonball satchel and brought his palms up together. 

Upon pulling them apart, the building's front blew away like paper, making the large pieces of cement of fall into the street, causing the traffic swerve from it, only to cause a few accidents and pile ups on the road. The people began to run and panic as one of the stacks of cars burst into flames, causing a chain reaction of fire to spread to an unsuspecting gas station. The gas caught a blaze, igniting another explosion that sent a blanket of smoke and glass into the air.

"Who knew a little rock would do all of that?" Gohan laughed and walked casually into the open building as if nothing happened outside.

A police officer reported the mayhem into the dispatcher, calling for back up and reporting that the perpetrator was indeed the suspect that escaped from the Satan City Mental Rehabilitation Center. Inside, Gohan had kicked aside a pile of slain bodies from his path and crouched down to pick the final dragonball from the rubble.

_'Perfect. The last one.'  He smiled wickedly a put the orange orb into the pouch._

"This is the police! Come out with you hand up!" The megaphone had blared from outside, about fifty or so police cars with armed officers behind it. 

Gohan only laughed quietly and stood from the ground, putting his hands in the air. "All right, I surrender!" _'Those fools...'_  

In the skyscraper roughly two buildings over, on the fifth floor, the students of Orange Star High were pressed against the glass as they watched what happened on the street below. It was horrifying to watch but somehow no one could tear there eyes away, including the teacher who had given up on the lesson and was in tuned now. 

"Hey, what's going on outside?" Erasa had said from the back of the crowd, being unable to see since the number of people was blocking the view from the window.

"The police had caught that guy from the mental place down there." Someone said to her and looked back to the street.

"Really? Wow. I've got to go tell Videl." The blonde pushed her way through the crowded that had formed around her and ran across the hall to where the second half of the students was stationed. "Hey Videl, come quick. They caught Gohan right outside."

"What!?" 

"Yeah hurry up!"

Videl jumped from her seat and followed Erasa back across the hall; Sharpener came after too as he over heard. The three teens pushed their way to the front of the crowd and looked down to the street for themselves. Indeed it was Gohan walking from the mangled building, his hands in the air as he walked closer to the police. Videl frowned in the back of her mind and narrowed her eyes, something wasn't right.

"It's a trap." She whispered to herself and began making her way out of the room.

"Videl! Come back. It's too dangerous." Sharpener called and grabbed her arm as she just made it into the hallway.

"Let go! I know what I'm doing!" She pushed him away and ran down the flight of stairs since there was no time to wait for the elevator. Sharpener was still determined to go after her, so he did, trying to keep up with her until she reached the first floor lobby where he grabbed her from behind, her legs kicking in the air as the teenager pulled her aside.

"Stop Videl! You're going to get yourself killed! Let the police handle it!" Sharpener said as Videl was still trying to get outside.

"No, you don't understand! Gohan's not going to just let them take him to jail. He's going to kill them all! Videl felt like crying but she didn't, she had to stay strong. "I don't know what happened to him but he's not himself. I've got to do something. He _is_ my boyfriend you know." 

"...Just wait, then. Don't go out there yet."

Videl sighed angrily in defeat and watched from inside the building.

~*~*~

"All right! That's far enough buddy! Get on the ground!" The megaphone sounded once again outside but Gohan kept walking forward, his hands still in the air, a blank look etched in his features.

"Didn't you hear me?! I said stop!" The officer called again then looked over to his commander. "What do we do chief?"

"All right, move in. This guys obviously nuts!"

"You heard him, move in!" 

The officers cautiously moved from behind their cars, their weapons drawn and pointed toward Gohan. He suddenly paused, causing everyone else to stop, unsure of what would happen next. His smirk widened before he clinched his fists and raised his power level sharp enough to send a blinding wave of energy into the streets. The whole area filled with light as the power turned over the cars and shattered the glass of the buildings around it, leveling some of them in its wake. When the light faded away, only a deep crater filled with crispy bodies was left behind and the thick silence of the after blast.

Gohan laughed with satisfaction as he looked to the toppled city, there was not a living being in sight, or so he thought. A hand had come up from the debris, it struggling for the surface. Gohan aimed his palm for the movement but stopped when he saw the choppy, black head of hair come up.

"Videl."

He hovered over to her and loomed above as he stood over head. "Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged out." 

"...Leave her... alone..." Sharpener cried weakly from under the debris, badly injured but still alive.

Gohan frowned and narrowed his eyes hatefully at him. "You bitch..."

With a flick of the wrist and an agonizing yell, Sharpener was yet another victim as Videl could barely look on, fighting to stay conscious. Gohan turned back to her and smirked. "Oh my Videl, you don't look so hot."

"...What do you want...? Why...?" She winced and choked.

Gohan shrugged and picked up her limp body. "That's should be the last thing you're thinking about right now. Beside there will be plenty of time for that. But for now, you're coming with me."

CB: *strokes chin* Hmmm, I wonder what Gohan has in store for Videl and where are they going since he already has all of the dragonballs? You'll have to see in the next episode of Revenge Of The Majin. And here's a teaser, Goku and Vegeta emerges from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Dun dun! See ya! :) 


	11. Low Tide

Disclaimer: Just stop. Right there. :-[

CB: YAY! Hiya peoples, a new year means a new update, sorry for the delay. I'm glad everyone is enjoying it and I hope you like this chapter too. The fic will be ending soon, so hang tight. Read on!

"Ah Gohan, stop! Where are you taking me?" Videl asked fiercely even in her weakened state, trying fruitlessly to escape Gohan's grip which was in between his arm and a spiked wrist that looked too sharp to test.

"I would stop struggling if I where you. You wouldn't want me to _accidentally_ drop you." He warned, still focusing on the direction they were flying. "And I know what you're thinking, 'I could just fly away right?' Wrong. You're too weak for that anyway."

Videl frowned; she hated when someone else was right, especially when it was against her. Even if she was 100% better, she was no match for him in a struggle. "Hey, you still didn't tell me where the hell we're going?"

Gohan growled and gritted his teeth visibly. "I'm _trying_ to help you! I don't even know _why_ I'm doing that."

Videl's expression lightened. "Why wouldn't you...?" 

"Don't act stupid. I saw you and Sharpener."

"Me and Sharpener? What the hell are you talking about? I told you we're just frie-"

"Save it. You don't know how close I'm to killing you right now." He gave her a murderous look and continued his route.

Videl let her hands drop in defeat but still with a small glint of a smile on the inside. By the way he was acting, she could tell the old Gohan was still somewhere in there. Why else wouldn't he have gotten rid of her already? But her thoughts weren't completely sure so, it was best to follow along until the right moment. 

She broke out of her thoughts and tried to make out her surroundings, which had become fairly blurred from an irritated abrasion near one of her eyes. They were no longer flying straight ahead but vertically now. She held on a little tighter to his gi front as the wind had become increasingly ferocious and frigid. She blinked and looked ahead when the flying halted with a semi-gentle landing, making out a flat surface and a building like structure in the center.  

"Oh my...!" A voice gasped fearfully, foot steps being heard in a panicked shuffle.

"Mr. Popo, is that any way to greet a guest?" Gohan sneered. He looked around for a moment behind the genie-like being. "Where's Dende?"

"I'm here." The namek answered coming in to view, trying not to show how worried he was by masking it with a firm voice. He was the guardian of earth after all. 

"I know you've been watching the ordeal down on Earth, and I quite sure you know that I could destroy this Lookout in a second." Gohan smiled darkly. "So I figured since I was on my way here, you could do a favor for me. I just _know_ you'll be glad to help." 

Dende couldn't help but frown at Gohan's wickedness. He glanced at the mangled Videl, who was now unconscious, then back to Gohan. "I suppose you came here for me to heal her?"

"Of course. Unless you'll let this _innocent creature here die just to spite me." He smirked and lifted Videl's face near his with contempt._

"No I wouldn't."

"Thought so." Gohan laughed, placed Videl on the ground in front of him. He stood and frowned bitterly. "Get started."

Dende sighed and began healing Videl of her injures; soon all, if any, bones were mended and gashes had closed without at trace of previous existence except for the tears in her clothing. 

"That'll be enough for now." Gohan smirked and kicked the teenage namek away. He didn't want Videl to awaken just yet.

Mr. Popo ran to Dende's aid. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry."

Gohan appeared behind the pair and swiftly struck the back of Mr. Popo's head, leaving him unconscious. "Don't move." Gohan huffed, halting Dende from moving forward.

The demi-saiyan grabbed the back of Mr. Popo's wrist and bound them with a small ki chain along with his ankles, then following the same procedure with Dende after forcefully pinning him down with a boot to the back. 

"That should hold you." Gohan smirked with accomplishment and dusted his hands. He then grabbed them up and put the two near the edge of the Lookout. "You two are in for a show. Only a few more minutes."

He turned on his heals and walked over to Videl, who was now sitting up on her elbows in a slight daze of confusion as she noticed the pain was now gone. She let out a short cry as she taken from behind suddenly. 

"Don't worry, my pet. I'll let you live a little while longer." His lips curled into a sardonic smile and let the warm air from his nose tickle the back of her neck as he breathed in her scent.

"Longer for what?" She couldn't help but wince, expecting the worst, hoping that he wasn't feeling horny in his bewitched state.

Gohan smirked with a laugh, catching on to the slight tremble in her voice. "Oh Videl, if I wanted a piece of ass from you. I would have taken it along time ago."

"Same here..." She suddenly smirked to herself, catching Gohan off guard as he happened to over hear. He had almost forgotten his girlfriend's wit.

"I'll be damned." Gohan laughed and lifted Videl from the ground. "Maybe I'm not the only evil one here."

Videl blinked with shock after she just realized she'd said that aloud, and the thought even crossed her mind. "N-no...!" She stammered hopelessly, her cheeks turning red with embarrassment and anger of stupidity. _'God, what the hell was I thinking?'_

"Nevertheless, I can't have you running loose up here, now can I?" Gohan formed the ki on the end of his pointer finger, formed another ki chain around it and began wrapping her wrists firmly.

"Gohan, stop it! Dammit, let me go!" She struggled but only began to tire herself out. By this time, he was bound at the ankles too and was being carried to where Dende and Mr. Popo laid. "All right, you're going to tell me everything right now Gohan! Tell me why you're doing this dammit!" She yelled, feed up with being ignored.

"You wouldn't understand, Videl. Can't you just realize that I'm not the Gohan you knew? This _is the real me, not the Gohan that gets trampled on by everyone and told what to do."_

"That's a lie and you know it!"

"Oh and how the hell do you know that?" He'd stopped walking and barked viciously. "You're not me, and you never had my life!"

"Oh stop being such a brat listen to yourself! This is crazy!" 

"Crazy?! Bitch, to hell with you!" Gohan snarled and threw Videl into the cluster of previous '_prisoners'. It looked as if he wanted to say something more but didn't and began walking to the opposite side of the Lookout. _

_'Damn you...' Videl fumed silently as she felt the floor's after burn on her arm that was now slightly raw from the friction. _

"Don't say anything Videl. He won't listen." Dende pleaded wistfully, hoping not to cause a more in-depth scene. 

"No, I'm sure I can get through to him." She managed to pull herself to her knees. "Haven't you noticed he hasn't done anything to directly hurt me yet? Sure he's got threats, but still nothing. That's how I'm positive that the Gohan we all know is still in there."

"I know that too, but there is nothing we can do just yet. Goku and Vegeta have been training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and they're going to handle it."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Well Goku hasn't let us down so far, and he is Gohan's father."

Videl sighed and let her shoulders sag. "I sure hope so."

~*~*~

Meanwhile, on the inside of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, both Goku and Vegeta were just finishing a year's worth of training; they had re-dressed in the extra set of gi/spandex Mr. Popo had left for them just incase there was no time to do so when they exited. Just as they were going to leave, a strong presence was felt outside; it was pretty self-evident who it could be. 

"Ah, Vegeta, did you feel that?"

"Of course I did. How could I not?" Vegeta frowned at the younger saiyan for stating the obvious. After a few awkward moments of just standing there, Vegeta sighed loudly, annoyed. "Well, what are you standing there for? Are you going to leave or not? Don't tell me you're afraid."

"Well that's the thing, I think I am." Goku admitted with a half-innocent, half-nervous smile.

"What?! You mean to tell me that I've spent a whole Kami-forsaken year in this place with _you_, and you "_chicken out_" at the last minute?!" Vegeta was clearly pissed. "This fight is no different than with Cell or Frieza!"

"But it is. Cell and Frieza were evil and bent on hurting others from the get go, but this is my son we're talking about here. I can't just go and _destroy_ him like the average enemy, and that just makes it so hard."

Vegeta sighed again, but not as irritated as before, more understanding though. The boy did kind of grow on him too after all of these years and wouldn't wish him any direct harm. "Listen Kakarot, here's the plan. It's more that clear the kid only wants to challenge you, so I'll stay out of it and let you handle it. The Majin will start to wear way when a lot of its energy is used, then its up to you to do the rest. Understand?"

Goku smiled gratefully. "Yeah. I didn't really know exactly how I was going to do this thing anyway."     

"Good. Now if you don't mind, I would rather not spend another second in here."

"Okay, let's go." Goku nodded and grabbed the door knob, he then looked over his shoulder and said, "Hey Vegeta, what if Gohan has too much energy then I could outlast?"

"I'll step in if I have to, but I'm sure Babidi's magic is not _that_ strong to supply so much."

"Right. I think I'm ready now. Thanks."

"Finally..."

~*~*~

Outside, Gohan was standing on the edge of the Lookout, arms crossed, looking down on the Earth so many miles below. His mind wasn't on the battle ahead but after it. What would he do when he'd won? World domination? Feh, maybe... but that's what Bibidi and Babidi wanted, not himself. With that thought, a little smirk pulled the corners of his mouth with a sense of self-satisfaction. _'That's it. Perfect.'_

He closed his eyes slowly, feeling the wind swim through his hair and the breathable cotton fabric he was wearing. Ironic how the sun was shinning after all that's happen. His head tilted from its down position as two large kis were felt radiating near the Time Chamber's entrance; a set of footsteps followed after the door finally opened. Goku glanced over to the three bonding individuals; he wanted to set them free but in the end figured they were safer there than anywhere else.

He then looked over to Gohan, who flashed a malicious grin over his shoulder, and eerily icy glare connected directly to his father's eyes, both still standing a few good feet apart. 

"Dad."

"Gohan."

"I hope you don't mind if we skip the little chat that's coming. You'll know everything in due time." Gohan said with a deep but calm voice. He turned fully around, his heels just barely hanging over the edge. Gohan's black attire made his skin look more pallid then usual, bringing out the rest of his darker features, both physically and internally. Goku acknowledged the request with a solemn nod. 

Gohan smirked and added, "Then let's go. I have the perfect place for our match." 

He put his arms vertically across and did a back flip to the earth below, a wicked grin pressed on his face all the while. Goku sighed and looked over his shoulder to Vegeta. "Well, I guess its now or never." He then jumped off into the air and down past the rim of the Lookout's floor as well and Vegeta flowing in tow as planned.

CB: The next chapter, the final match! Stay tuned cause next update is the conclusion so it'll be long hopefully. Bye and leave your thoughts. Thank you! ^^


	12. The People We Become

Disclaimer: Hm? If you see the word "Disclaimer", a light _should_ go off and say, "Hey, that's not Akira Toriyama!" XD

CB: Hi everyone! Super sorry for the delay but I had a **_massive_** writers block! @.@ Ah yes, this is the end. I had to finish at least _one _of my fics before I start anything else, and besides, I've lost all steam to keep it going any farther. ^^; So I hope you enjoy it, no matter what the outcome. Thank you and read on! ^^

***The final theme for this fic; "Ultra" by KMFDM***

~*~*~

Gohan's eyes flashed maliciously as he saw his father coming down to follow. He could barely believe this moment had come; finally, he would have his revenge for all the years of secret hurt, feeling the strongest since of abandonment every time he'd laid eyes on Earth's supposed savior.

_'Well, I'll definitely give him something to remember me by.'_ Gohan smirked to himself as he ran over the battle in his mind. Then he remembered Vegeta; the saiyan prince would pose a large threat if he and Goku worked together. Gohan frowned in deeper thought, trying to figure out a way to deal with him, but the process soon vanished when he saw Vegeta fly away from the descending group.

"Hey dad, looks like Vegeta won't be helping you out this time." Gohan pointed and laughed darkly of the situation, but Goku just smile genuinely.

"Why would you care about that? I thought you wanted it just between you and me. Right?"

Gohan only shrugged with his back turned to the ground. "So be it."

"That way." The Majin demi saiyan ordered from the windy silence and pointed toward a hilly parcel of land to the west. Goku nodded and raised his ki enough to follow Gohan as he began to speed up as well. The full saiyan kept on the smile but couldn't help but to wonder what Vegeta had in mind. Hopefully, he wouldn't be gone too long.

The terrain beneath began to change considerably, crossing over a small lake and an open field before they reached a more mountainous area. With the soft patter of feet and a light breeze of sand kicking up, the two Sons mutely landed upon adjacent cliffs. The rolling emotions from both of them were enough to speak volumes in its self.

"I'm not going to bore you with tales of how or why I'm going this," Gohan began and crossed his arms in a determined fashion. "But all you need to know is that you've already lost this fight... Just like all of the others."

Goku dark eyes widened as his jaw slacked with as much malevolence as shock. There was no need to ask did he really do it, the blandly sadist expression was enough. "All of them...?"

"_All_ of them."

All the full saiyan could do was hang his head. His friends, and more than likely, own family was slain by his very own son. Gohan smirked under his breath as he caught wind of Goku's newly lost disposition. 

"There was no need for them to live any longer... Besides, they got in my way and I wanted to test my strength."

"Test your strength? What for!? You already knew you were stronger than the others."

Gohan shrugged. "Hn, maybe. But what's done is done. And there's nothing you can do about it."

"No you're wrong, Gohan. There is something I can do." Goku's face shifted into a somber look, the same one he'd always gotten during a fight. "To keep that fate from everyone else on Earth, I will kill you."

"Now that's the spirit dad! Don't you dare hold back on me, because I'm sure as hell not!" A toothy grin appeared as Gohan had got what he was looking for. He wanted a _fight _fight. Not a spar. This was serious business and to the death as Gohan already set that in his mind.

Within seconds, their kis rose quickly as the sky turned a dull grey in coherence with the thick tension in the air. It continued until the clashing energies had reached a suitable level. Gohan laughed under his breathe. _'Pft, if he thinks he can bet me with just a super saiyan level then he's sadly mistaken. Unless... he thinks I'll run out of energy before he does. Then, he'll use that to his advantage. Hah! Well, I guess he just thinks Babidi is pulling the strings. How foolish. He should never assume anything in battle.'_

"Now, shall we begin?"

"Let's."

They jumped from the cliffs just as it collapsed beneath them from the extra pressure. In the first attack, Gohan had landed his fist on Goku's forearm, who blocked and countered with roundhouse. Just before the kick hit its target, Gohan's side, the Majin boy brought up his wrist, thus sinking his inch thick spikes into Goku's ankle. Goku hovered back in a hesitant yet hasty retreat. A thin line of blood had trickled down to the edge of his sole. Damn, how come he didn't notice how sharp those bracelets were before. _'I've got to be more careful.'_

"Pft. Didn't you train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber? What were you doing? I hope you weren't worrying about me..." Gohan's mouth turned into a curt smile as he brought the slightly curved metal pieces up to his face so that the light had reflected off the crimson colored liquid.

"Don't worry, I've just gotten started." 

"Then let's go then."

Before Gohan could smirk again, Goku had phased out of sight and planted a solid knee into the other's cheek and sent the boy flying back into a cliff. It shattering to thousands of little rocks and dust upon impact but not before Goku had attacked a few more times before Gohan was done sailing. He'd been struck in the chest and in the stomach multiple times before he'd realized it. 

Gohan picked himself from the rubble, spitting out the metallic taste of his own blood carelessly, and silently fuming as he pushed a large boulder out of his way. _'Dammit, he's gotten faster. Of course he has. Maybe its time for me to crank it up a notch myself.'_

Down in HFIL, Bibidi and Babidi were watching the battle on Earth through the wonders of their crystal ball. _'Damn punk, serves him right for thinking that he still had a mind of his own.'_ Bibidi nodded to himself as he watched his minion being briefly plummeted.

"Father! What are we going to do?! That brat can't lose, we need him to get out of here!" Babidi jumped up and down in a near state of panic. They had to get out of _this _hole. If it was not only for the lack of privacy but also for the high amount of weirdo's that lurked down there; consisting of fruit cakes, (Frieza, King Cold and Cooler), ego freaks, (Cell and Lord Slug), and just plain idiots, (The Ginyu Force). This little punk was their only hope, and maybe, the last chance to be free, so it wasn't a good ideal for the boy to lose.

"Yes, yes, I agree with you there Babidi but-"

*Hey, are you two there?* It was Gohan communicating to them in the Other World.

*Well well, look who needs us now. I thought you could handle this yourself, smart ass.*

Gohan mentally frowned. *Look, I know you need me. I'm no good if I lose. My father's power has increased and I need a little more from you.*

Bibidi weighted out the pros and cons of the situation then decided. *Agreed, but soon after you finish him off, wish us back understood?*

*Yes, I've already collected all of the Dragonballs.*

*Very well then.*

"Babidi, get over here. Your magic is needed as well."

"Yes father."

Goku stood back from the cloud of dust while shielding his eyes as the debris flew into the air. He knew that attack wouldn't finish Gohan off so easily. He was more than likely up to something. Suddenly, a foreboding feeling struck the saiyan in the back of his mind, it causing him to flinch involuntarily. 

_'Such...Such energy! This ki... it's horrible. Such evil I've never even felt before! Not even Kid Buu was this bad!'_

Just then, the air finally began to clear and in the center of it, a vortex was swirling. In the middle of that cyclone, Gohan was standing with a massive black aura radiating from all over his body. His muscles had at least doubled with thick veins pulsating through them. It kind of reminded Goku of how Spopovich looked during the World Tournament. It was the same expect the Majin symbol was blazing a fiery red and Gohan's eyes were changing. The whites swirled into black and continued to fill over the entire eye.

Those horrid black eyes snapped up and narrowed, catching the saiyan above watching. Gohan let out a manic laugh as he disappeared from sight. Goku looked around quickly but couldn't spot the boy anywhere. 

_'This is not good!'_ Was his last thought before he felt his body being wracked with powerful blows. Each one radiating through the skin and straight into his organs from what it seemed. Knee, fist, elbow, kick, punch. The combination seemed endless as he could only take the blows; all defenses were lost in Gohan's rampage. Finally, he was released from what seemed like a moment. Goku would have honestly been glad to just fall to the Earth and have minute to compose himself, but Gohan had different plan. He reached out and grabbed Goku's wrist, yanking him around so hard that something slipped in the saiyan's shoulder and left it useless from that point down to the fingers.

Before Goku could cry out in pain, Gohan strike him in the rib, knocking the air out of him and then ending it was a heavy right to the jaw. Goku was sent soaring through the air and finally crashed and rolled over on top of a stray cliff, and came to a stop face down. After a few moments of nothing, the still body stirred. Goku tired to get up on his hands but only fell on his face again. 

_'Damn, my arm's no good. Must be dislocated...'_ He then winced and choked up some blood from the earlier attacks, leaving a small ruby colored puddle before him. 

By now, Gohan was hovering silently with his arms crossed behind Goku, watching the pathetic display. He would have killed him right then but he still wanted to have some more fun, and he knew his father still had some more fight left in him.

"I shouldn't... have underestimated you Gohan... Not even for a second..." Goku gasped a smile as he finally managed his way to his feet. "I always knew you had a great power within you."

Gohan only frowned. "Save the flattery. Are you ready yet?" He flew back a few more feet and brought his hands together in an all too familiar fashion.

Goku's eyes widened in shock as he watched the scene unfold before him. _'Oh no! Not the Kamehameha Wave! I've only got one arm and don't know if I can counter it!' _He gritted his teeth and began to put his own hands together. The mangled one trembled severely as the pain shot through his arm. _'No! I've got to try! The entire planet is depending on me. Even if they don't know it! I can't give up!'_

"Kame..."

Gohan narrowed his eyes as he caught sight of his father on the opposite cliff. _'So he's trying the energy wave too, huh? It useless. Doesn't he realize that.'_ "...Hame..." 

The energies grew and grew within the two fighters hands. The omitted force was trembling the earth right beneath their feet. Gohan smirked as he released his wave first, seeing that Goku wasn't complete with his own. 

_'Oh no. I'm not ready! Oh well, here goes nothing!'_ "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Goku had released only a few meters before Gohan's blast had reach him. The beam paled in comparison to the opposing one but it held in the initial force. The ground cracked and shifted as the pressure was too much for Goku to handle in that state. He tried his best to keep going but his ki seemed to stop flowing from his hands on its own.

The force continued to come, and with his counter attack gone, all Goku could do now was go on the defensive. Using his arms as a blockade, the wave pushed and pushed Goku toward the edge of the cliff. There was no way past it since the spiraling energy was too wide around to just maneuver out of the way. Suddenly, the cliff began to tilt and finally gave away, placing Goku with no foothold and was swept away from the battle site.

_'Damn, I can't get out of its path! Hey wait. What are all of those kis up ahead? They all seem about the same level... Oh no, I hope I'm not landing there! But I am! Dammit, Gohan must have set that up on purpose! Why else did he do a Kamehameha to try and finish me off?' _

Meanwhile, the mob of hysterical citizens rushed into the center of town, nearly devouring the stage as Hercule Satan appeared behind the podium with a flash of light and fireworks. They were all in disarray from the terror that was unleashed upon the town only a few hours ago. The mental institutions escapee was a serious problem now that he had destroy a portion of the city and had taken a nice chunk out of the police force. If anyone could stop this menace, it would be Hercule, that's for sure. After all, he'd stopped Cell single handedly, and everyone was positive this rabid psycho, a mere boy at that, would be taken care of.

"Mr. Satan what do you plan to do?! How do you plan on handling this crisis?!" A new caster along with a dozen others from various stations asked immediately upon the champion's arrival.

"Now, now everyone! There's nothing to fear not that Hercule Satan is here!" The loud afro-ed man gave a twirl and pose before more fireworks set off in the background. The crowd let out a loud cry of both cheers and relief, though Hercule hadn't even disclosed the details of his non-existent plan. "I assure you the problem his being handled by myself _personally_, so there's no need to worry!"

He then bent over to his assistant, a wiry looking man with thick glasses, and whispered, "Um, what _is_ the problem? Cat in a tree? Bank robbers...?"

"Oh my no!" The man shuffled the files in that rested under his arm and handed a print out to Hercule. "Here is the suspect. A mental institution fugitive and true psychopath! He blew up the majority of the downtown district during one of the busiest time of the morning. He's obviously highly dangerous and needs to be taken down A.S.A.P.!"  

_'Hey! I know this kid, that Videl's boyfriend!'_ Hercule looked apparently nervous as a large sweatdrop formed by the side of his head.

"Is there something wrong, sir?"

"Huh...? Oh yes... I mean yeah! Just that this sicko's still on the streets!" He gave a confident nod before some yelled,

"Hey, look up there!"

The crowd turned toward the sky just a something was rocketing through the atmosphere. For a few silent moments, they watched the shooting star head across the sky, before it crashed violently into an unsuspecting tower. This immediately sent the citizens into a hysterical frenzy once again. Some took the chance and broke for it, while others seemed to be glued to the spot in fear. 

"Hey Hercule, here's your chance! Do something!" Someone said in the midst of panic, catching the steadily slinking away champion off guard and making everyone else turn expectantly in his direction.

Seeing that he was in the spotlight, Hercule quickly doubled-over. "Oh oh I can't... I've got a... stomach ache!"

"Pft, you might want to stop holding back on me dad! I know you are!" Gohan yelled over the roar of the debris as his eyes scanned down to the collapsed building. A ki blast rose up from the smoke, but Gohan swatted it away quickly; the ball ricocheted and hit the mob of people below instead. The teenager smirked and laughed, "You better watch it dad. We're in a city remember. Wouldn't want _anyone_ to get hurt now would we?" 

He smirked again and looked back down to the people who resembled ants from that high up. From out of the crowd, the people on stage caught his eye. His smirk grew into a malicious grin.

*Hey Bibidi, Babidi you still there?*

*Of course we are! What? Are you not getting enough energy?*

*No no. Its fine for now, but I had something else in mind...*

 ~*~*~

"Arg! I wish I knew what the hell is going on down there!" Videl yelled aloud to break the silence. She did _not_ like waiting around, and tied up to add on to that. "Hey, can you see what's going on down there?"

She was referring to either person, since Mr. Popo had awoken from his earlier blow from Gohan. Dende shook his head solemnly.

"What? Why haven't you said anything yet then?"

"Because, it doesn't look good. Goku is getting beaten, Vegeta is no where to be found and the fight has moved into the city."

"Dammit... If only I could-"

Her head drooped forward as her eyes immediately shut. Both Dende and Mr. Popo called out to her but she seemed completely out of it.

_'What...? What is this?' _Videl found herself in the dark room of her mind. It was set up like a movie theater but she was the only one there. On the large screen ahead, Gohan came into view. His newly added and darker features made Videl gap in astonishment. She didn't know it got _that _bad. She then moved down dimly lit slope to the front row for a better look. _'Why... am I here...?'_

"Because I want you to see this." A familiar voice came from the shadows, but the owner was nowhere in sight. 

"G-Gohan...?"

"Yes. Now pay attention."

She turned back to the screen, which now shown the picture through Gohan's eyes. "My father?" _'Look at him. Still a coward. I can't believe I'd even fell for that act for so many years.'_ Videl frowned. "What do you plan on doing?"

"What do you think?"

A slight smirk played on Videl's lips. "Then do it."

"What?" Gohan was caught off guard. He'd been communicating to Videl through Bibidi's and Babidi's magic so that he was playing with her mind, but he wasn't expecting her to say that. _'Hm, looks like I'm not the only one with a dark side.' _

"You heard me. I said, do it."

"Hm, sure thing my sweet."

Gohan shrugged with compliance and flared his ki. Within seconds, he was speeding down to earth with a small ki ball in his palm. With the whistling sound of wind moving rapidly, Hercule look up and was paralyzed instantaneously.

_'Oh no! I guess this is the end of the line! Goodbye cruel world! Remember me for my beauty!'_ He crouched down into a "duck and cover" position and waited for that final blow.  

Just before Gohan could strike, Goku had tackled him in his back and sent them both flying right over the stage and into a building that was parallel to it. With gritted teeth, Gohan stood up and whipped his head around to look for the culprit. _'Damn him!'_

He'd not only missed a kill, which he'd recently had come accustom to doing, but it was for Videl too. That's right. He'd admitted he loved her and he would do _anything _for her, even kill. Who did he think he'd been fooling earlier on? He knew he didn't have the heart to finish her off, even with the Majin.

"Get out here and fight me! Now!" Gohan was losing his temper fairly quickly. Now is the time he wanted to finish this as quickly as possible.

**_Wham!_**

A fist had connected to Gohan's face, sending him off balance._ 'Goku! Yes, must have been. But how that fast? Instant Transmission. Of course.'_

With a loud growl, Gohan lunged out and caught the blur that was moving around him. He had grabbed his target, the neck. While pushing forward with his hand and sweeping Goku behind the nearest ankle, Gohan slammed the other saiyan onto his back which was right on top a pile of jagged debris. Goku's head jerked back as blood spewed from his mouth. His side had hit something hard and sharp on the way down and he felt blood coming from that unseen wound.

Gohan narrowed his eyes and lifted Goku from the pile, who had fell out of super saiyan for holding it so long. "Now, see what you get for fucking around? You die."

Gohan lifted his fist, but paused mid-strike. _'What's that? Footsteps? Behind me.'_

He turned and saw nothing, but when he turned back around, a blue blur passed his eyes before he was struck. From a distance, it looked like a strange game of leap frog as the figure jumped from behind Goku, whose shoulders he'd been using to jump over, and managed to get a good kick in before he landed on the ground. Goku had fell beside him as Gohan was sent flying into some more vulnerable buildings. The figure turned looked at the body beside him, shaking his head.

"Dammit Kakarot, I'm gone one second and you managed to get your ass kicked!"

"Heh heh, you know me Vegeta... I'm not done yet..." Goku pulled a grin on his mangled face. Vegeta scoffed.

"Idiot, you almost were. Now hold still." Vegeta produced a senzu bean from his pocket and gave it to Goku.

"Thanks Vegeta, I was wondering where you went."

"Humph, like I would actually run from a battle." Vegeta frowned. "And what the hell are you thinking? Holding back. This isn't your spawn here, Kakarot, he's the enemy."

"I know. It's just that I can't help it."

"Well you better! I didn't spend a year with _you_ for nothing!"

"No, its not that I can't do it, he's stronger than I thought. I don't think Babidi's the only one pulling strings-"

"You idiot, move!"

Vegeta grabbed Goku's wrist and flung him out of the way just as the blast ripped up the ground they were just standing on. Gohan was hovering above, the Majin symbol blazing once again and a fanged grin pulled over his face. "Dammit, I missed. Oh well... Mwahahaha..."

"VEGETA!" Goku ran toward the direction of the destruction, and following the blood trail over the various rocks. He should have been paying more attention.

"Pft, don't even bother. He's dead." Gohan laughed and watched his father moved over to his fallen comrade.

"Vegeta...?" The smell of burning skin made him recoil a bit before stepping closer and kneeling down. _'Damn just barely alive...'_

"Hey, you wouldn't happen to have anymore of those senzu beans...?" Goku smiled at his steadily fading friend.

"...I gave you the last one..." Vegeta winced as his blood seemed to be running out like sweat. "...So you better not lose..."

Goku hung his head as he closed Vegeta's eyes for him just as he felt his spirit slip from this earth. _'Don't worry, I won't.'_

"Well well, and then there was one..." Gohan laughed again as he landed a few feet away and nodded in Vegeta's direction. "I never like him anyway. Such a damn prick...."

"That's enough Gohan!" Goku yelled and rose to his feet. "I won't forgive you for that. So I won't be thinking of you as my son for the rest of this fight, but as the enemy."

"Good because I've long stopped thinking of you as dad."

Goku frowned and began powering up. 

_'Good. That's it! Give me what you've got!'_ Gohan's black eyes flashed as Goku ascended to the super saiyan three level.

The full saiyan jumped into the air with lightening fast speed and landed a spin kick on Gohan who had moved to attack as well. Gohan regained himself and unleashed a volley of kicks and punches onto Goku, who blocked and dodged most of the attacks before he started with combos of his own. Back and forth the two battled, for a time unknown to either of them. The force of each blow sent shockwaves to the land around them from where people had long since fled the scene. Gohan dodged Goku's fist with slight movement to the side, just barely missing. He'd thought he'd gotten away, but he was wrong. An open palm soared through the air as Gohan moved to counter again. He was ready...

**_Splat!_**

The two stopped in front of each other as there heels dug into the torn soil. Both were wide eyed at the sudden pause of movement. 

Videl was on the edge of her seat. "What?! What happened?! I've got to get out of here!"

She shook herself and shook until she was back in the real world. She only took a moment to adjust her eyes before moving quickly. "I've got to break free!"

She fell on her back and moved her feet to the binds on her wrist. She pushed and pushed until the skin around the cuffs bled. Then they finally broke away. She moved her hands up and pried her ankles apart too. Videl jumped up and looking the other's direction.

"I'll be right back!" 

She jumped off the Lookout's edge and into the sky in flight. 

~*~*~

His face then wretched as his head fell forward with exhaustion. Blood poured thickly from his mouth and hot liquid spilled onto Goku's wrist. The attack was more force that Goku had expected, and went straight through Gohan's stomach and completely to the other side where his bloodied hand was sticking through.

Gohan's legs shivered and slacked as the blood dripped to the ground in a large puddle. The boy choked a mew as he grabbed onto Goku's wrist firmly.

"D-Dad...? What's... aah... going on?" His face scrunched in pain as he lifted his head.

Goku's eyes widened sorrowfully. The Majin symbol had flickered way and Gohan's eyes had returned to the normal calm onyx.

_'It can't be! It's gone! I can't feel the Majin anymore!'_ Goku gaped again. "Oh Kami no!"

He pulled his hand away, causing Gohan to scream out as the pressure made suction inside his body. The boy fell forward in Goku's arms and coughed wildly. 

"D-Dad...? Am... Am I going to d-die... I can't remember... what...." 

"Its okay, Gohan. Don't talk. You're going to be okay!" Goku pulled Gohan to his chest and looked around frantically. "Now what?! Oh yeah! Dende!"

He then took into flight as Gohan land limply in his arms, his lips were going pale. "Hang on Gohan, we're almost there!"

"D-dad...?"

"Yeah Gohan...?"

"If... if I die..." Gohan choked and swallowed, gripping tighter onto his father's shirt. "....Then... Then ...."

"Yes..."

**_"YOU'RE GOING WITH ME!_**"

The Majin blazed wildly once again, Gohan's eyes turning fully black as his head snapped up. He gritting his red stained teeth and put all of his strength into this last blow. Goku didn't have time to react.

**_Slosh!_**

Blood splattered onto Gohan's face and his hand shot through Goku's chest, stopping him mid-flight. Gohan laugh like a madman as he felt his father's heart beat in his hand before squashing it into paste.

"G-Gohan..." Goku blinked before he fell from his ascended state. 

The two bodies peeled apart like Velcro as they fell to earth side by side. Gohan chuckled to himself as he dove head first and watched his father's body falling next to him. _'I did it. I may die and spend an eternity in hell, but I did it.'_

He closed his eyes to let gravity do the rest of the work, but something grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"Dummy, you better not leave me just yet." Videl smiled down at him, while holding his hand with both of hers.

"V-Videl... Let me go... I'm hurt too bad to make it... No senzu beans..."

"I don't care. I love you Gohan, don't you understand. I'm not going to lose you." She then pulled him up to the Lookout, where they landed on the tiled ground.

She ripped the bottom of her shirt and blotted the gaping wound before she ran over to Dende and Mr. Popo and untied them.

"Dende... Please, please help Gohan!"

The green Namek looked away. "I'm sorry Videl. I love Gohan to death but, he's on the wrong side now..."

"What?! So you're just going to let him die?!" She almost struck the boy if she wasn't stopped by Gohan. 

"No! Stop Videl." Gohan stood from the ground, holding the wound so that any organs wouldn't happen to spill out.

"Ah! Gohan, don't move."

The boy shook his head. "No, get... the Dragonballs..."

"No!" Dende and Mr. Popo stepped forward.

Gohan scoffed and moved Videl with his free hand. "Try and stop her and you die." His face shifted into a smirk. "On second thought, _you_ die."

He pointed his free hand like a gun and blasted Mr. Popo in the face, killing him instantly. "Bang..."

"No! Mr. Popo!" Dende tried to run over but Gohan grabbed him by the antenna. 

"Now now, I still need you." Gohan smirked and threw the green guardian to the floor just as Videl had returned. "Spread them out."

He told her and placed his foot on Dende's neck to keep him from escaping. Gohan then took a breath and spoke the words to summon the Eternal Dragon. The sky turned dark as coal and the large emerald dragon appeared in the sky.

"You have summoned me. What is you're wish?"

"Will you do the honors dearest?" Gohan smirked at Videl, who nodded.

"Okay, my first wish is to heal Gohan of his injuries."

The dragon's eyes glowed and a light consumed the boy. An instant later, Gohan was good as new where he stood.

"I'll take it from here." He said and instructed Videl to watch Dende until he was done.

"All right dragon, my second wish is..."

"Yes, this is it father! We're getting out of here!"

Bibidi nodded confidently but stopped when the ground began to shake and the blood pool beside them began to shake.

"What? What's going on? Is this suppose to happen?"

"How should I know?!"

Suddenly, the ground split and shadows crept from the cracks and straight to the wizard pair. The shadows coiled around them and sucked them into a seemingly endless black void.

"Gohan, what did you do?" Videl gaped in awe as Gohan turned to look at her. He was clad in new black and dark blue fabric that flowed into a robe as a black aura surrounded him.

"Oh nothing much. I'm just putting Bibidi's and Babidi's powers to good use."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm now constantly draining all of there magical energies to myself. That way, I'll have the power of the Majin forever. And they're stuck for eternity supplying me. Too bad they're already dead, it's no escape for them." Gohan smirked and walked over to Videl. "So, do you want to join me?"

"You already know that answer."

Gohan smirked and held her face in his hands. The dark energy flowed into her body and felt the M shaped brand on her forehead, then replaced her old clothes with dark robes similar to his own, but much more feminine.

"Wow Gohan, this feels great! No wonder you seem to enjoy this power."

"And now you have it too."

Videl smirked. "Well, what about your last wish?"

"I've got it covered." Gohan looked up to the Dragon once more. "My last wish is..."

"Oh no! Goku, you lost too!?" Chichi screamed as she buried her face in her hands. 

The whole Z Gang was at King Kai's place, after special permission for the non-fighters, to wait for the good or bad news. This was definitely bad. 

"I know but we can still do something!" 

Vegeta scoffed; he was pissed that Goku failed even after he had told the younger saiyan not to. "Like what? You lost even thought you were _supposed _to be the strongest one... Ha! I should have known _that_ was a load of sh-!" 

"Vegeta!" Bulma scolded before he could say anymore, Trunks and Goten were present.

"Maybe Goku's right, and _maybe_ _if_ we all just _listen_, we could figure this all out." Piccolo came in with his arms crossed. He then turned to Goku. "What did you have in mind?"

"Go to King Yenma! He may let us back down to Earth, like what he did with Vegeta when we fought Buu!"

"Hey, that's not bad Goku! It might even work." Krillin nodded. "There _is_ strength in numbers after all."

"B-but, I- I don't want to go back down!" Goten whined and whipped his eyes with the back of his sleeve. He still remembered what happen earlier and didn't want to face his big brother again. Seeing Gohan like that was way too scary for him. 

"Its okay Goten, you can stay here. We can handle it." Goku winked and rubbed his son's head. Trunks then patted his friend on the back and whispered he'd stay with him, though he wanted to go fight.

"Well, if we're going to do this, we should stop wasting time. Wasn't he after the Dragonballs as well?" 18 came in from beside Krillin. They had a plan, then let's act, that's what she thought.

"Right! Let's go then! I'll use Instant Transmission." All the Z Warriors lined up, with hand on shoulder and teleported to Lord Yenma's quarters. "Come on everyone!"

They ran past the worker ogres and through the large double doors. Everyone gasped with both loud and silent shock. The large chair and desk was now a regular sized throne for two, where they seemed to be occupied by two figures in black.

"Oh hi guys!" Gohan waved from his throne with Videl beside him. 

"Gohan! You're still alive!?" 

The teenager smirked. "Alive and kicking..."

"Where's Yenma?!"

"You're looking at him..."

"WHAT!?"

"That's right. I'm the new Lord Yenma."

"Impossible!" Vegeta clinched his fist and spat.

"No, nothing is impossible with the Dragonballs. I thought you knew." Gohan's smirk grew wider. The room was still silent with shock until both Dende and Mr. Popo appeared. 

"Oh no. If they're here... then..."

"Yes, bye bye Dragonballs." Gohan let out a short laugh before he clicked his fingers. The ogres came into the room and crowded around the group. They didn't look like the regular ones, but more fierce and bloodthirsty. "Hm, now that everyone's here. It makes it more convenient for me."

"You're new sentence will now be enforced." Gohan grabbed the gaveled and bagged it with a curt smile. "Enjoy you're eternity in hell."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~OWARI~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

CB: YEAH! THE END PEOPLES! THAT'S RIGHT, NO HAPPY ENDING FOR THE Z WARRIORS! 

So…. in the end, Gohan becomes the "supreme Majin wizard" by sucking the magical energies from Bibidi and Babidi for all eternity, with the new turned Majin Videl at his side ( I had to add that because if you search for the fic using names, its under both Gohan _and_ Videl). He then wished to be the new lord of the underworld and sentences everyone to hell. ^-^ Strange and twisted ending, I know, but I want the crown of non-cliché! ^_^ I hope you enjoyed it! 

AND **_NO_** SEQUAL PLANNED! I'll just leave that to your imagination. XD

Now, I would like to thank _every_ **_single_** **_reviewer_**, new or old! Thanks for your opinions! ^_^

And most of all, I'll thank God! Yeah, that's right! I could have got hit by a bus and died before I posted this, or mangled in some other accident and got amnesia, or gotten my fingers cut off in a freak tomato juice accident…. SO… be grateful I'm still here, alive and well, whether you believe in Him or not! ^-^ BYE BYE EVERYONE!

~Love, CB XD


End file.
